The Female Vongola Boss and her guardians (Different from the Anime)
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Summary: Tsuna was a 4 year old girl when she saw her parents got shot in front of her. She shoot at the shooters and moved into a 16 combined mansion. Reborn showed up when she was 13 and now is her father. Two of her guardians are her boyfriends while one of them is like a brother, but will change into a son. Two of her guardians fall for each other, but who? Find out.
1. The Vongola boss and her two guardians

Annie: ...

Tsuna: Why am I a girl?

Annie: ...

Tsuna: Hey, Annie. Are you O.K?

Annie: ...

Tsuna: Annie?

Annie: **run for her life**

Tsuna: ?

Hibari: Get back here and let me bite you to death! **Runs after me with his weapons in his hands**

Tsuna: Oh, now I know why she didn't answer me. She didn't want Hibari-san knowing where she is. Annie doesn't own Hatekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters and this is her first time making a story for it and it's set when I'm only 4 years old before she gets to the part where I meet Reborn. Reborn doesn't know I'm a girl as I dress like a boy more than a girl. Why am I a girl in the story anyway? **Looks on her laptop and sees pictures of him as a girl** O.O WHY AM I A GIRL IN THESE PICTURES?!

Reborn: Tsuna is a girl, but people thinks she's a he.

* * *

It's a beautiful day was it is sunny and bright, a little child at the age of four years old is playing in the park with other kids and the child was having fun until the parents called the other kids back because it's getting dark out. The child's parents showed up and the child ran at them as the father pick the child up before hugging the child as they went home to eat supper. After supper, the father helped wash the child and help the child in her, yes I said her, nightgown as it is her bedtime.

"Sweetheart, father has something to tell you." The father said to his child.

"Yes, papa?" The child asked as she got in her bed with a stuff teddy bear her mother made for her.

"You're part of a Mafia family called Vongola as you're the boss of it. I know you don't like crime or anything that is part of a mafia, but I wanted you to know in case you change you're mind. That's all I wanted to say. Good-night, my little mafia girl." The father of the child as before he kissed her on the cheek and left the room. It was morning and the child was eating breakfast with her parents as it's a peaceful day until the door was broken down by two grown man that had guns in their hands as they are from a mafia family (In a later part of the story and they're not allied with Vongola).

"What do you want?" The mother said as she and her husband got in front of their child. The two man just shot the parents and the child got scared badly.

"Mother! Father! NO!" The child said as she cries until she grabbed a gun that was near her father and shot the two man in the chest. She was freaking out and she know she had to get out, but where will she live. She packed all of her things, her parents's things and everything in the place as she is going to leave the house and live somewhere else. She found a mega x mega huge place to live in that ha size mailbox inside the house, as the mail will fall in a basket with a bell ringing to let the owners know the mail has came, double doors to enter thru and it has a cameras to keep an eye on the place.

The child unpacked her stuff into her new room as it is the master bedroom, but much bigger with a king x king size bed in the center of the room with the head broad touching the window still while there is a mega closest for her dresses and skirts to be put up in and 6 dressers to put her cloth away in. The backyard has a pool that is 50 ft wide and 50 ft height while inside it's 30 ft deep with a shallow end for little kids to play in. There is 50 bed rooms inside the place and one storage room to store stuff as the child stored her died parent's bodies and their stuff inside it. The coffin is 4 time the size as to let them be together with fake flowers all around them inside the coffin and she would sleep on top of it sometimes as the top is made out of glass to see inside it. The child made sure the storage room is a resting place for her parents and made sure no one enters the room without a password which is 'Mafia Boss Girl'. There is a big kitchen with a lot of cup broad space, as in there is 100 cup broads inside the kitchen as there is 4 fridges combined together. The living room is big enough to hold about 100 people inside it as there is a fire place that is about 500 cm wide and is in 10 cm in height and there is about 2 arm chairs (On each side of the fire place) with 3 couches (One in the middle while the other two are beside the arm chairs by 30 inches away from the arm chairs) with a table on each side of the furnishers to put drinks or books down and there is a rack for the fire wood to be put on as it can hold about 400 fire wood pieces in it. There was a office to work at for paper work (The handling of reports, letters and forms), businesses paper (The bar, the chop shop and the casino), homework and for a laptop to be on it to help organized the paper work, as in checking on appointments dates, the amount of money you have, what you have and didn't check on and to send letters to the allied families. (The sending of the letter is when the child needs help with something like: info or research into a mafia family that tried to kill her and her family, help with training and help with getting info from someone)

The place has a huge library inside with 10,000 bookshelves to put books on and it has 3 couches and 2 arm chairs inside it with a fire place to keep them warm in the winter time. There is 50 bathrooms combined with the 50 rooms in the place as the bathroom to the master bedroom is half the size the master bedroom is and has a big bath tub to soak her whole body in. The child had brought a bar, casino and a chop shop to make money with as she is going to be the Mafia Boss of the Vongola family and she had to many sins as she writes them down in her notebooks with the title Sins on each cover of the books. The child went to the bar to make it a lot bigger than it was before as she named it 'The Vongola Bar' as she took down the old one, buy the other builds near it (5 on each side as they were just corner stores) before taking them down to make the bar whole lot bigger and is building a new one that is 2,000 ft wide and is 500 ft in height while the basement is to store the drinks for the bar. The bar was a dance floor for dancing with a stage for bands in and out of town to play on with a request broad the the mangers of the bands will pull off to play next. The chop shop was taking down and gotten bigger as it is 8,000 ft wide and 500 ft in height as it is called 'The Vongola Chop Shop' and the people, who heard of the Vongola family and their bosses thru out the generation, works at the chop shop and the bar plus the casino as to not get the family angry at them. The casino was taking down to make in a whole lot bigger as it is 500,000 ft wide and 1,000 ft in height with cameras inside the casino and bar to make sure there is no fights or they're lose all of their money, as the casino is called 'The Vongola Casino' for now on. The child had found out that her parents had 500,000,000 birthday gifts for her as if they knew they were going to die and that they had $89,000,000,000,000 in yens for her to look after her-self. She made a safe that is about 50 ft wide and 50 ft in height inside her office to protect her money with a painting she painted by her-self, that looks like a baby with a chameleon on it's hat as a yellow pacifier is around it's neck and it's adult self behind it with a gun in his left hand, to cover the safe as the bottom of the painting is 6 cms from the floor. The child went to school and didn't make any friends for she fears she'll lose them and they call her two names as she has bad luck.

9 years later...

The child is now a teenager and is in middle school as she never let anyone over to her house and she pretended to be a boy as to not let anyone try and jump her. One day (It's Sunday), the mail bell ringed and the child left the library room, where she was sorting out her new books she just ordered on line from her laptop, before she went to get the mail and found a note that says she'll have a home tutor living with her and there was no name on the note.

"I'm guessing it's the hitman from the Vongola family to help me be the next boss. I hope the tutor is O.K with staying in my room with me." The child said to her-self as she looks thru the other mail and in went into the office to go on her laptop to do her paper work, businesses paper and her school work. The next morning, the child work up and went to get something to eat when she heard the door bell ring. The child went to the door and saw a green stick before she looked down to seeing a baby as it's the same one she painted.

"Can I help you with something?" The child asked kindly as she got on her kneels to see the baby better. The baby has a black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone. He has black eyes and wears an all-black suit with black boots and a red long sleeved polo with a blue necktie underneath. The child can also see a yellow pacifier around the baby's neck.

"I'm the home tutor and the best hitman, Reborn. You're Tsunayoshi Sawada, correct?" The baby called Reborn asked as the child nods her head.

"Yes, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. If you're going to live with me, I would like it if you could just call me Tsuna." The child called Tsunayoshi Sawada said as she picks up Reborn, close the door and went into the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Is there anything you would like to eat, Reborn?" Tsuna said as she put Reborn on the table before she puts on a apron to cook her breakfast.

"I'm good, but why are you wearing baggy clothing?" Reborn asked Tsuna as she was wide eyed at what he asked, but didn't let her body show it, as she answers his question.

"I like baggy clothing as it makes it easier to move in than tight clothing." Tsuna said as she went to the fridge to get some eggs, milk, bread, butter and cheese slices with orange juice to drink.

"Would you like anything to drink, Reborn?" Tsuna asked as she looks at Reborn.

"Water will be O.K." Reborn said as Tsuna closed the door to the fridge and got two glasses to fill up. Tsuna gave Reborn his water while she had her orange juice to drink.

"Sorry if the glass is to tall, I can get you a straw to drink out of if you like." Tsuna said as Reborn looks at the glass.

"Yes, please." Reborn said as Tsuna got Reborn a straw to drink out of and Tsuina started to make her breakfast of: Scrabble eggs, grilled cheese sandwich X 4 with orange juice. Reborn looked at the child that became his new student and he doesn't know if he knows about his mafia family, the Vongola as they are strong as they have allied with other Mafia families.

'I hope he can handle my training or else he'll never be the boss of the Vongola family.' Reborn thought as he saw that Tsuna is done her breakfast and is going up stairs to get dress, brush her hair (It's still the same, but no long hair from the back of the neck) and her teeth before she put on her school uniform. After Tsuna put her shoes on, she went to school with Reborn in her school bag as she wants him to hid from the others.

"Tsuna-kun, good morning." A girl said as she walks beside Tsuna.

"Ah, Kyoko. Good morning. How are you?" Tsuna asked as she looks at the other girl.

"I'm fine. We better hurry or else Hibari will bite us to death." Kyoko said as she and Tsuna ran to school as they don't want to be biting to death by Hibari, the Namimori Middle Disciplinary leader as he likes to say:

'I'll bite you to death' a lot and hates people who breaks the school rules. In the middle lunch time, Tsuna and Reborn were talking as she packed a extra lunch which is for Reborn.

"I see and I'm the only one who can be the boss of the Vongola family, right?" Tsuna asked Reborn as they ate lunch together to know each other better.

"Yes and I'm here to help you to be the next boss." Reborn said as he finished his 2 tuna sandwiches with a apple juice box and some carrots to much on. After school, Tsuna was being called names again and she doesn't like it.

"Hey, look. It's no-good Tsuna."

"What a loser he is."

"Why doesn't he just die?" Tsuna just forget that they're there and just went on home. Half way home, Reborn could see Tsuna with tears in her eyes as she is trying to hold them in until she got home. After they got home and Tsuna took her shoes off, she brought Reborn into her room as she put her school bag on the floor beside her bed before she just jumps on the bed and starts to cry her eyes out on her pillows. Reborn went on the bed and saw Tsuna was crying so loud and so heart breaking that he went closer to her before she looked st him in the eyes.

"I'm a cry baby, aren't I? I try so hard to just forget that the names don't hurt my feelings, but I just can't!" Tsuna said as she pulls Reborn closer to her face as she cries into his pants. Reborn couldn't believe the life his new student is having as he rubs Tsuna's hair gently to calm her down.

"Do you live here alone?" Reborn asked as she never spoke about her family.

"Yes, I've been living here for 8 years all by my-self. I lose my parents to two man as they just shot them in front of me. Dad told me I was a part of a mafia family called the Vongola and I choose to be part of it as it's the only way of having a family to look after and have someone look after me." Tsuna said as Reborn knows that she is telling the truth, but is hiding something that she doesn't want to talk about.

"I'll look after after you as a father if you like." Reborn said as Tsuna looked up at him.

"You would?" Tsuna asked before Reborn nods his head and she just hugs him with new tears coming out of her eyes.

"Reborn, thank you." Tsuna said before she fall asleep with him still in her arms.

'I got two jobs to do now: Be her trainer and be her father at the same time. Guess she wants a family so badly that her wish must of came true.' Reborn thought as he falls asleep. (Reborn actually knows Tsuna is a girl, just forgotten about it) 5 hours later, Tsuna woke up and saw Reborn isn't there in her arms.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you ever. I was looking around the place and I realized that this place is a mansion. I saw a password protected door and thought:

'I better leave it be.' and came back here knowing you would wake up." Reborn said before the doorway of Tsuna's room. Tsuna made them supper as they talk about the training Tsuna will be doing.

"I better check on the paper work. I didn't finish it last night." Tsuna said as she brings Reborn into the office and sat down on the chair. Reborn saw some paper work for a bar, a chop shop and a casino before he looked up at Tsuna.

"Did you buy these three places?" Reborn said as Tsuna looked at the papers in his hands.

"Yes, I figure it was what Mafia do as I did a bit of research into them. I kept the names, just added 'The Vongola' in front of the names. People that heard about the family would work at the places as to not lose all their money and stuff. Oh? Hello? Yes? I see. O.K, I'll get more sent to the bar and I can see there's fights happening there. Thanks for phoning to let me know. O.K, bye. Sorry, that was the man in charge of the bar for me, we need to send more drinks to the bar as we're low on drinks. Oh? Hello? What? We made 1.2 billion yens in the chop shop? O.K, 3/4 of the money is to go to my place while the rest is split between you guys and make sure that everyone as a equal amount of pay. O.K, thanks for letting me know. O.K, bye. Sorry about that. I made sure they phone when they have something to say about the business or when we need to refill it. Oh? Hello? Yes? What?! O.K, get that guy, take all of his money, tell the police so they can arrest him and do make sure you don't tell them it's a mafia casino plus sell all of his stuff and his house to make more money. I just can't believe someone would try to steal from a mafia casino like that. O.K, send all of his money and the money from selling his stuff to my place. O.K, bye. Why would someone try and steal from a mafia casino?" Tsuna said as she went back to her paper work after she hanged up the phone for the third time while Reborn was still looking at her as she works on her paper work.

'I can't believe he is becoming more of a mafia boss more than I thought he would be. Guess he got some of the mafia stuff covered with the bar, the chop shop and the casino as they would do anything for money.' Reborn thought as he looks at her working so hard on the paper work and then go for a businesses paper works before she started her homework. 5 days after Reborn came to live with Tsuna and haven't done any training yet, a boy with white hair came to her school as he is new to her class. Tsuna went over to him and the new guy looked up at her.

"Hi, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. May I ask, what is you're name?" Tsuna said as she introduces her-self to the new student of the class

"I'll tell you when we're alone. I'll even eat with you on the school's rooftop." The new kid said as he looks away from Tsuna as Tsuna looked a bit hurt that they couldn't talk a bit longer. Joining lunch time, the new kid sat with Tsuna as Reborn is out.

"So, you're Tsunayoshi Sawada, the next Vongola boss?" The new kid asked as he stands up.

"Ah, don't tell me you're going to leave? I thought we were going to be...well friends?" Tsuna said to the new kid as she has a hurt look on her face as the new kid looks at her face and saw she is sad.

"2 things: 1) I'm not leave and I don't mind being friends. And 2) I want to see if you can lead the Vongola family. The name is Hayato Gokudera and I'll be you're right-hand man when you win against me." The new kid, Hayato Gokudera said as he went into his battle stand with bomb sticks in between his fingers.

"But, I don't know how to fight. I don't know how." Tsuna said as she takes 5 steps back from Hayato scared as she doesn't know how to fight.

"Just think, Tsuna. Think on how to punch and kick. Just think." Reborn said as he knows she wants to prove her-self to Hayato on her own. "Just think." Tsuna said to her-self as she close her eyes and glowed a light yellow as her hands, arms, legs, and feet glows until they were covered in light yellow fire before she opened her eyes, which were light yellow as well, before she ran at Hayato and manged to get a hit as her right punch hit him in the chest.

"Not bad, Tsuna. Let's see if you can handle this." Hayato said as he throws his bomb sticks at Tsuna as she closed her eyes again and before the sticks hit her, she opened her eyes again and the sticks were around her as she telekinesis moves them to attack Hayato with them glowing a little bit of light yellow. Hayato moved out of the way, but got hit in the back with 5 of them as he didn't see them.

"You're getting better at fighting, but can you handle this." Hayato said as he throws 2,000 bomb sticks at Tsuna, but Tsuna stayed calm as she close her eyes to see a clear vision of where to move the sticks. She opened her eyes and the sticks went up into the sun and came down as a big fire ball, but it became smaller and smaller as it got closer to them. Tsuna touched it as it took form of a pair of gloves as she put them on. She ran at Hayato again as she was trying to punch him again as fast as she can. Hayato was having a hard time dodging the attacks from Tsuna as she was getting faster and faster per minute before she went for a side ways kick to the stomach as Hayato was holding his stomach, but he got back up as he saw Tsuna panting heavily as sweet was coming down her face.

"This is the last attack." Hayato said as he throws 8 bomb sticks at Tsuna, but Tsuna stopped them as she made a ball of light yellow around the 8 bomb sticks as the bomb sticks explored in the ball. Tsuna moved the ball to her hands as she is going to throw it at Hayato. Tsuna throws the ball at Hayato, but he dodged it and without knowing it as he looks to where Tsuna was, Tsuna did a kick to the stomach again as Hayato stands up before she did a around kick to the back of the neck than a elbow to the back to have him on his kneels.

"Looks like you win." Hayato said before Tsuna stopped glowing and passed out as she hit the ground.

"Tsuna! Oi, Tsuna!" Hayato said as he got to her body.

"He's fine, just tired as he did do all that by him-self. I'm shocked on how he did that since he couldn't fight until now." Reborn said as Hayato picks up Tsuna and brings him to the nurse's office to put him in bed without his socks and shoes on. School was over and Hayato came to bring Tsuna home when he saw that Tsuna is holding her head as she looks like she's about to pull her hair out of her head.

"Tsuna!" Hayato said as he ran to his boss before he pulls Tsuna's hand away from hierhead. Tsuna tried to push Hayato away from her as she doesn't want to hurt him, buy Hayato hugged her and hold on tightly to protect her.

"It's O.K, Tsuna. I'm here and I'm never going to leave you, never as I'm you're guardian and I'll protect you from anything that tries to hurt you." Hayato said as he feels Tsuna is hugging him back with tears coming down his face. For 15 minutes, Hayato and Tsuna hugged until Tsuna calmed down.

"Sorry for crying like that. I guess I had a vision or something, but it was who the next guardian is." Tsuna said as Hayato hugs her again.

"If it happens again, let me hug you until it stops." Hayato said as Tsuna hugs Hayato back with a nod of her head. Tsuna and Reborn are walking home when Tsuna grabbed her head again.

"Is it the same thing that happened when Hayato came to get you?" Reborn asked as Tsuna shakes her head.

"No, I thinks it's from battling Hayato. Reborn, I want Hayato to be my right-hand man and guardian." Tsuna said to Reborn as Reborn nods his head before they entered the mansion. For 10 days, Hayato and Tsuna had hang out together as everyone at school knows to leave Tsuna alone or else Hayato will hurt them, but 6 guys didn't listen as they thinks it can't happen as they were picking on Tsuna.

"Hey, loser."

"Why are you hanging with him?"

"Are you gay or something?"

"I bet he's hanging with him because he needs a body guard to protect him."

"I think we should beat him up and leave him with bruises and cuts on his body." Tsuna didn't like to get picked on or bullied as no one at school knows she a girl.

"HAYATO, HELP ME!" Tsuna scream so loud that the guys couldn't believe she can scream that loud.

"That does it! Let's beat him up!" As they all punched Tsuna is the cheeks and eye as they take turns and one of them made two cuts on her left eye, Hayato showed up and saw them hurting Tsuna.

"Hey, you leave Tsuna alone or else!" Tsuna turns her head to the left to seeing Hayato with angry look on his face.

"Hayato!" Tsuna said as she runs to him as she cries into his shirt while he hugs her tightly.

"You guys know better than that! If I see you hurting Tsuna again, I'll throw my bomb sticks at you!" Hayato said as he brings out 4 bomb stick to prove it to them as the sticks lit on their own. The 6 guys ran away for they were scared of Hayato as Hayato unlit the sticks as he looks at Tsuna with worry.

"You were right to call for help when you couldn't handle anything on you're own." Hayato said as he hugs Tsuna even more tighter before a 14 year old boy came over to them.

"Hey, I heard shouting and I came over to see what was going on." The boy said as he sees Tsuna in Hayato's arms crying.

"Tsuna? Is he alright?" The boy asked Hayato as Tsuna gasped in shock as he grabs her head and fall out of Hayato's arms before she fall to the ground.

"Tsuna! Damn it, the visions are coming back." Hayato said as he holds Tsuna close to his chest as her head is on his chest.

"Ya-Yamamoto." Tsuna said as she looks at the 14 year old boy.

"That's right, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." Takeshi said as he holds Tsuna's hand to help him thru his visions. After 5 minutes, the vision stops and Reborn showed up as he was worried about Tsuna as she almost got beating up yesterday.

"Tsuna, are you O.K?" Reborn asked as Tsuna nods her head as she looks at Takeshi before she looks at Reborn.

"Reborn, I think Yamamoto is my next guardian of my family." Tsuna said as Reborn looks at Takeshi as Reborn is checking his out to see if he can be part of the family.

"You're right making him you're next guardian, Tsuna. Yamamoto is you're name?" Reborn said as Takeshi nods his head.

"How do you feel of joining a mafia family?" Reborn asked as Takeshi looks confused.

"Mafia family? Oh, it's a game right? Than I should join in since this might be fun." Takeshi said as Reborn didn't mind him thinking it's a game before he looks at Tsuna's face.

"Tsuna, you're face!" Reborn was shocked by this (He's acting like a father to her as all fathers would act like that if their child was hurt by someone) as Tsuna's cheeks had bruises as there is two cuts on her left eye and her right eye is all black and swollen as she hates getting hurt.

"Hayato and Yamamoto, you're got job to do and that's protect Tsuna at school since there's bullies here that think they can do whatever they want." Reborn said as he was never this angry before as Yamamoto and Hayato nods their heads.

"Hayato, tell the chairman that Tsuna went home because he got hurt by 5 people and make sure you tell them what they look like and tell the chairman that Tsuna wants his schoolwork and homework sent to him." Reborn said as he and Tsuna went home to fix Tsuna's wounds. Tsuna had her school work sent over by the chairman. Reborn was worried that Tsuna won't want go to school, so he told Tsuna that he'll help her with her homework as she agreed with it. Reborn's lover and Hayato's sister, Bianchi shows up at Tsuna's place to try and get Reborn to come back to Italy with her, but failed as he said he can't leave his child which he explained to Bianchi why he called Tsuna his child.

"I see, than I'll be his new mother from this day forth." Bianchi said as she hugs Tsuna like a mother would. At school joining lunch, Tsuna told Hayato and Takeshi about this women who was brownish pink hair and she tried to take Reborn back to Italy as she is his lover.

"What? Sis is here?" Hayato said as he is scared of his sister as he explained why he doesn't want to see his sister.

"I see. I'm sorry of saying anything about her. I didn't know she was you're sister." Tsuna said as she looks at Hayato.

"It's O.K, it's not you're fault." Hayato said as they finished their lunchs and head for class.

* * *

Annie: **Peeks from behind a arm chair** I'm still hiding from Hibari as he saw who Tsuna is paired with. Oh f***. **Goes back down as Hibari goes by the arm chair and she waits for 5 minutes before she peeks out from behind the arm chair** Even Tsuna doesn't know who he is paired with. This story is going to be a chapter story and I would like it if some readers to my Harry Potter story give me some OCs teachers in the story. There is 5 teachers that need to replaced as Kurm and Fleur are teacher and nurse helper in the story. I better find a different spot to hid in in case Hibari looks behind the arm chairs or couches to find me. See ya guys later and I can't make the paragraphs have more room to make it easier for you to read as it won't let me do that. Ja Ne and hope I live from Hibari's attacks. **Runs to a new hiding spot and she will talk from there**


	2. The other 4 guardians

Annie: **Inside the library at Tsuna's mansion** Hey, everyone. This is chapter 2 and Tsuna allowed me to stay here as Hibari can't find me here. The guardians will be coming to Tsuna's mansion in next chapter as that's where the fight between Tsuna and Xanxus is going to be. Meaning I'll be hiding somewhere else so Hibari wouldn't find me. Tsuna will be meeting the rest of his guardians in this chapter.

Tsuna: Who am I paired with?

Annie: Wait and see as I'll never tell, but I can say it will be different relationship with you're guardians and I choose Reborn to be you're father as he needs to act more like a father to you more in the anime.

Tsuna: You may be right, but it's just the way he is.

Annie: Fine, but I'm not changing my mind on him being you're father.

Tsuna: Fine.

Annie: Good and I'll start type the story up as it's going to be long.

Tsuna: ?

Reborn: Annie doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters. Enjoy the story as I get Tsuna working on his homework.

Tsuna: Why? Thanks to Annie being here, Reborn been acting more busy than he should be!

* * *

Tsuna was working on her homework for 5 hours as she what amount of homework to do and she finished it in only 4 hours and 59 minutes as Reborn saw all this happen. Tsuna cheeks on the Bar to see if the drinks went over before cheeking on the chop shop to see if the police had found them as she made sure they fix cars as a backup story (Made more money that way and Tsuna made sure they don't charge the costumers a lot as they need to make sure they keep coming back) for the place and lastly she called the casino to cheek on it and see if anyone tried to steal from it again, which didn't happen after the first guy tried to get away with 2.1 million yens.

"Reborn, the bar had gotten their shipment of drinks and it was a good idea to order the alcohol from different continents around the world. The chop shop had police officers over to see what they are doing and they told a backup story that it fixes cars and don't charge the costumers a lot for they want them to keep coming back as the officers belieived it and left. The casino didn't have any one try and steal from them as the last guy was put in jail for it and lost everything he owned." Tsuna said to Reborn as he finished the businesses paper work before he went for the paper work.

"That's great, Tsuna. Hey, Tsuna. I asked someone from Italy to come over to visit and they said they'll be here tomorrow, so I won't be picking you up. They have a limousine and it's going to pick you up at school to bring you back home." Reborn said as Tsuna just looks at him with a confused look on his face.

"Why ask them to come over?" Tsuna doesn't know why Reborn would just call someone over for a visit.

"It's my older student as the person is 24 years old." Reborn said as Tsuna looks shocked before she went happy in only 1 split second.

"Then, does that make this person my older sibling since you said you'll be my father?" Tsuna said with so much excitement that Reborn looked shock before he smiles while shaking his head.

"Yes, it does. His name is Dino and he is the boss of the Chiavarone Family." Reborn said as Tsuna was running around the place.

"I better make sure he never leaves than." Tsuna said as she runs up stairs to make a bed room for her older sibling as she'll never let him leave. Reborn shakes his head as he thinks what reaction Dino will get when he hears this.

"Sorry, Dino. My child isn't going to let you leave this place as they are to happy to have a older sibling." Reborn said to him-self as he went back to drinking his tea. It was morning and Tsuna got up at 5:30 to get ready for school as she want to make Reborn know she is taking this to the next level.

"Ah, Tsuna. I see you got up. You're taking this to the next level, am I correct?" Reborn said as he looks at Tsuna at the door way.

"That's right! I have to get up early to get to work and make sure everything's going as plan as I'll be the next Vongola Boss." Tsuna said as she makes breakfast. 15 minutes after breakfast, Tsuna works on her paper work and businesses paper work as she has time to work on it. It's 6:30 and Tsuna left for school after giving Reborn and Bianchi a kiss on the cheeks.

"He is happy about Dino coming over that he made traps to keep him here." Bianchi said as Reborn shakes his head.

"Dino is stuck for good if Tsuna gets a hold on him." Reborn said as he and Bianchi went back inside the mansion. School was over as Tsuna was waiting at the gates to picked up.

"Tsuna!" Hayato said as he and Takeshi ran over to her.

"Hey, guys." Tsuna said as they got to her.

"Why are you here?" Takeshi asked as he sees her waiting for something.

"Reborn said someone is going to pick me up and bring me home. Ah, that must be my ride as my older brother is in allies with the Vongola family and his Reborn's older student making Dino my older brother. See you guys tomorrow." Tsuna said as she got inside the limousine and went to her home.

"Thanks for the ride." Tsuna said as she got to her home and she saw a lot of guys in black suites were outside her home.

'Dino-onii-chan is here!' Tsuna thought as she says hello to them before she ran inside her home and saw Dino with Reborn.

"Dino-onii-chan!" Tsuna said a she hugs him tightly as Dino was shocked by what she called him. Dino smiled as he hugs her back as Reborn didn't get the chance to warn Dino about the traps Tsuna set to keep him here.

"I like it. So, you're Tsuna? Reborn told me about the research you did to find out what mafia do and I'm shocked by that. He showed me the office and I saw a laptop with a window up that says 'Allies Family Boss's E-mail' and I added mine in." Dino said as Tsuna lets go of him.

"How did you meet Reborn? I want to know everything about my Dino-onii-chan." Tsuna said as Dino laughs at her.

"O.K, let's sit in the living room as Reborn also showed me the place." Dino said as they went into the living room. Dino told Tsuna everything about him before supper time came.

"I had Dino's chefs make us supper as you were so into his stories." Reborn said as they went to have supper. Dino couldn't leave the place for 6 days because Tsuna set traps to stop him from leaving the place.

"Tsuna, you can't just keep me here! My family needs me back home!" Dino said as he tries to remove the tracking and zapping bracelet that Tsuna put his his wrist as only Tsuna can take it off.

"No, no, no! Dino-onii-chan will leave me alone and I don't want to be alone!" Tsuna said as Dino looks to Reborn for help.

"I tried to warn you, but he came in and I didn't have the time to tell you about it. Sorry, Dino." Reborn said as Lambo tries to kill Reborn, but Tsuna grabs Reborn fast and holds him away from Lambo.

"Lambo, stop trying to kill him! You're my lightning guardian and you can't do that to Reborn!" Tsuna said before she passes out and hits the floor.

Tsuna! Oi, wake up!" Dino said as he tries to wake up Tsuna, but with no luck. Tsuna woke up 30 minutes later with Dino holding her hand.

"Dino-onii-chan, what happened? Why am I in bed?" Tsuna said as she looks at her older brother figure as he woke up and saw her before he hugged her.

"Tsuna, thank goodness you woke up! You were moving in you're sleep a lot and I figure by holding you're hand it will stop." Dino said as he lets her go as Tsuna looks at him before she saw Reborn at the door way.

You're wake, I was starting to worry about you." Reborn said as he went on her bed to see if she hurt her-self and Dino was shocked that Reborn would say that he was starting to worried about her.

"Reborn, is something wrong with Tsuna?" Dino asked as he looks worried for his little sibling figure.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with her past." Reborn said as Tsuna tenses up without them knowing it. At school, a boxer with white hair was waiting for someone to show up as Tsuna with Takeshi, Hayato, Reborn and Dino at the boxing ring that is in side the school and they didn't know that Hibari is watching them from the door way to see what is going on.

"Tsuna, join the boxing club!" the hair hair man said as he looks at Tsuna.

"No thanks, I don't think I'm good enough to do boxing." Tsuna said as she enters the ring.

"But if you win against me, I'll join and if I win, you stop trying to make me join the club." Tsuna finished saying to him when she saw Kyoko at the door way (She saw him there, just didn't think of it as he moves out of the way to let her in) of the boxing room.

"Onii-chan, why are you trying to make him join when he doesn't want to join? Sorry about my brother, Tsuna." Kyoko said as she looks at Tsuna before entering fully in the room.

"It's O.K, I'm thinking of battling him to make it easier to tell him I'm not joining the club. Let's go and don't hold back!" Tsuna said to Kyoko's onii-chan as they enter battle stands to begin the fight.

"Name's Ryohei Sasagawa and I'll win this match to the extreme!" Ryohei Sasagawa said as he throws the first punch at Tsuna. Tsuna block the punch with a side punch after moving a bit to the left as she did a double punch to his stomach as Ryohei takes 5 steps back as he's trying not to show he got hit.

"No more funny stuff because here I come to the extreme!" Ryohei said as he did about 400 punches at Tsuna who is just dodging them as she moves left and right to dodge them. Hibari as shocked on how Tsuna can do that, but what he was shocked about was that she never played boxing and she can hit better than Ryohei in boxing.

"Go for it, Tsuna! You won against me in a fight on the school roof top, so don't lose to this guy!" Hayato said as he was cheering Tsuna on and Hibari saw Tsuna's hands glow light yellow before she throws a triple punch to Ryohei's face and than did a upper cut punch under Royhei's chin as he went flying out of the ring and hit the floor.

"Ahhhh, Royhei! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that punch and I was trying to tell you in the match thru my movements that I didn't want to join the boxing club! I'm sorry if you got hurt!" Tsuna said as she went to Royhei as she was scared he was hurt. Hibari looked at the others and saw the baby looking at him before smiling at him as the others went to cheek on Royhei.

"Don't worry about it, Tsuna. My brother always fighting to his limit as he always tries to protect me." Kyoko said as she looks at her brother.

"Tsuna, where did you learn to do that?" Dino asked as he was shocked that his little sibling figure can do that as Royhei as sitting up and saw them all looking at Tsuna with shock on their faces.

"That's nothing as I'm a black belt in karate, tae kwon doe, a tenth dan black belt in Judo, I take boxing and kick boxing just to boost my kicks and punches, I do mixed martial arts, wrestling and also I made the biggest guy in my primary school go to the hospital and just 8 days ago I helped a cop catch some robber of the bank I was at there as there was five of them and one of me, I got shot at my arm stopping them as I had a broken arm and yet managed to K.O. each and every one of them. This was about 4 or 5 years ago I think as I didn't tell anyone about this. Guess I hid it to well as no one knows about this as it's not in my school info I gave to the school." Tsuna said with a nervous smile on her face as everyone, even Hibari and Reborn was shocked by this.

"You were shot at?" Hayato shouted out loudly as he looks at Tsuna.

"Yeah, but I'm O.K as the doctors looked after me and I got out of the hospital just 10 days after I was put in." Tsuna said as was about to get up, she felt pain in her head.

"Ahh, my head. It hurts." Tsuna said as she was holding her head as Hayato holds her in his arm.

"Another vision. It was to be a other guardian. She gets like this when she finds another guardian." Hayato said as Dino worries that Tsuna will have this until she finds her other 2 guardians.

"It's Royhei, his my other guardian, but I don't think he wants to join." Tsuna said as the pain vanishes as she can get up, but needs someone to hold on to.

"I may not know why you said that, but I'll join if it means I get to learn more moves from you to the extreme!" Royhei said as he looks at Tsuna with a happy look in his eyes as Tsuna just laughs at him with happiness as Hibari left the door way and went back to his work. Tsuna was told by a teacher to clean up the Reception Room up as it's to dirty inside. Tsuna was half way done cleaning the room when Hibari came in the room.

"Hmm, what are you doing here?" Hibari asked Tsuna with his weapons, the two tonfas in his hands.

"Ahh, Hibari-san! A teacher asked me to clean the room up as it was dirty and I'm half way done!" Tsuna said as Hibari saw the room was half way done.

"You didn't ask for help?" Hibari said with confusing in his voice as he was confused on why Tsuna didn't ask for help.

"Oh, umm, I got use to cleaning by my-self as I live in a big place and I'm use to cleaning all by my-self. I even do the dishes and the laundry by my-self." Tsuna said as Hibari looks at her with surprise on his face.

"I might as well help you out. I can't just let you do this all by your-self as it would of gone faster that way." Hibari said as Tsuna looks at him confused.

"I been at it for only 20 minutes and you want to help is not something you would do." Tsuna said as Hibari looks at Tsuna with shock.

"What? It took you only 20 minutes to clean half of the room?" Hibari asked shocked by this as Tsuna laughs gently at him.

"Yes, and I'm use to cleaning by my-self." Tsuna said as she went back to cleaning with Hibari watching her. After another 20 minutes, the room was cleaned.

"Ah, finished. Ah? Hibari, why are you still here?" Tsuna said as she sees Hibari still at the door way.

"This is my room and I have the right to be in it. Guess the teachers didn't tell you that." Hibari said before he saw Tsuna grabbing her head with pain on her face.

"Not again. Why am I getting a vision of my next guardian? Ahhh!" Tsuna said as her had her forehead on the floor still holding her head in pain. Hiabri saw how Hayato would her as he went to her to hold her like that until the pain is gone. After 10 minutes of holding Tsuna, Hibari picks her up and went to the couches in the room and sat down with Tsuna on his lap. Tsuna let go of her head as the pain vanishing after 30 minutes of being on Hibari's lap.

"Hi-Hibari is my cloud guardian?" Tsuna said as Reborn showed up at the door way looking at Tsuna and Hibari.

"Child, what are you doing on his lap?" Reborn said as he likes calling Tsuna child as it makes her happy.

"I put him on my lap because he's head has hurting." Hibari said before Tsuna tries to get up, but almost fall down on the table if Hibari didn't pull her to him.

"I need to know what Tsuna means by I'm his cloud guardian and why is he always holding his head in pain when he isn't having headaches?" Hibari asked Reborn as Reborn looks to Tsuna to asked if it's O.K to tell him which Tsuna nods her head to let Reborn know he can tell Hibari about the mafia as Hibari brings her to the couch to rest on. After about an hour of Reborn telling Hibari about the Vongola Mafia family as Tsuna is the boss of it.

"I see, so I'm the cloud guardian of his mafia family?" Hibari asked Reborn as Reborn finished his tea.

"Yes, but I think you should think about it before you give a answer. You will be fighting a lot of people and you will need training to get better and better at it." Reborn said as Hibari thinks about it.

"If I join, I get the chance to fight other people. But, I'll be part of a mafia family. I think I'll go for since I can fight other people." Hibari said as Reborn smiled at his answer.

"Tsuna just needs to for his last guardian, the guardian of mist. Hope he can find that person." Reborn said as his lover, Bianchi showed up.

"Reborn, I came to pick up Tsuna as he is having a hard time trying to stand up." Bianchi siad as both Reborn and Hibari turn to Tsuna as she is having a hard time trying to stand as her legs are shaking and she is wobbling as she is standing for to long before she fall on the couch with a pout on her face. Hibari laughs in his head at her as to not get her angry and have her attack him.

"Tsuna, when are you're guardians going to live with you? As you said you want them to live with you, but you also said you're afraid they don't want to live with you. As you're place as lots of rooms for them to sleep in and you're place have a lot of room in the diner room as the table can hold about 10 people so there's enough room for them to eat without them touching each other also the diner room is 50 ft long while it's 20 ft wide with the height at 10 ft." Reborn said as Hibari wants to know where Tsuna lives. After 2 months of having her 5 guardians training with her and having them train with each other, Tsuna meets a girl that has violet eyes but one is covered by a black eye patch with a chrome-colored skull.

'May be it's due to an injury or a accident that caused her to loose her right eye.' Tsuna thought as she also saw the girl is wearing the green Kokuyo Middle-school uniform with a black belt and black boots all embellished with a chrome-colored skull on them.

"Hi, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. What's you're name?" Tsuna said as she holds her hand out to the girl, who takes it as they hand shake.

"My name is Chrome Dokuro. It's nice to meet you." Chrome said as she let's go of Tsuna's hand.

"Would you like to meet my family? I'm sure they'll like to meet you." Tsuna said as Chrome nods her head and they went to where Tsuna knows her family is training. As they got there, Reborn saw them and went to them as he sees a girl with Tsuna.

"Tsuna, who is this nice lady that is with you?" Reborn said as Chrome blushes as Reborn just called her a nice lady.

"Ah, sorry Reborn. Chrome, this is Reborn. His the one who is helping us with the training as you can see at what my family is doing. Reborn, this is Chrome Dokuro. I just meant her on the way here and asked her if she wants to meet my family. I'll tell you two talk while I do some training. Dino-onii-chan, fight me!" Tsuna said before she ran at Dino and shouted at him as she almost hit him with one of her punches.

"Hey, Tsuna! No sneak attacks on you're brother!" Dino said as he tries to get her back, but no luck as she keeps dodging his attacks making everyone, but Hibari as he just smiles at the site in front of him and Dino's family (The ones that wear black) who fought to keep in their laughs, laugh at him as he can't get a hit on Tsuna, who is making fun of him as she teases him.

"So, Chrome. You're the mist guardian that Tsuna was looking for. He didn't feel pain in his head when he meant you meaning you can create illusions and stopped the pain from coming to his head." Reborn said as Chrome looks at Reborn with surprise on her face.

"How did you know?" Chrome asked as she went to his level to speak to him. Reborn smiles as he watches Tsuna beat Ryohei is boxing again as she was teaching him new moves that the same time.

"I guess you can say I know a lot about the guardians as I'm the tutor of the Vongola family." Reborn said as Chrome looks at him with confusing, but left it at that. After Chrome has meant everyone, two boys showed up to pick her up as they live together.

"Ah, Ken and Chikusa! I better go. See you guys later." Chrome said as she runs to Ken and Chikusa as they nod their heads at her before all three left. The training went back to normal as Tsuna is dodging every attack her family is throwing at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that. Don't tell me you guys became weak?" Tsuna said with a teasing voice as Hayato lose it and let lose all his bomb sticks at her, but Tsuna had help from Reborn on how to activate her dieing will flames on her own as she went into hyper dieing will mode, without Reborn knowing it of course, and put her two hands in front of her as the palms of her hand are facing each other as she thinks about bringing the flames from the explosion into the middle of her hands and turn into a ball of flames. The bomb sticks went off and everyone saw the flames go into each other as they saw Tsuna with her eyes closed with the flames going into a ball in the middle of her hands.

"N-No way." Hayato said as he saw the flames go to Tsuna's hands. When Tsuna opened her eyes, they were little yellow and she held her hands above her head before she pulls them away from each other as the ball of flames got bigger and bigger before she throws it at her family.

"Ahhhh!" Hayato screamed as the flame ball hit him and everyone as they were on the ground with burnt marks on their bodies. Tsuna was about to pass out, but Dino caught her as she falls down backwards as she went went back to normal: No flames on her head.

"He needs to rest as you guys need to be cheek on." Dino said as he brings Tsuna to Reborn to keep an eye on her. 5 months has passed and the Varia, elite independent assassination squad, showed up to battle them for the rings as Tsuna and her family have half of the rings.

"If you want the other half of the rings, battle us and win against us in order to have them full." The leader of the Varia, Xanxus, said as he and his squad walk away from them. "We won't lose to them, no matter what." Tsuna said as she got angry before she turns to Reborn.

"Reborn, double or triple our training! I have a funny feeling they are a lot stronger than us and we must be ready for anything!" Tsuna said and Reborn heard the tone Tsuna is using.

"All right, but it will be harsh as this training will be hard." Reborn said before looked him in the eye as she wasn't going to listen to him until they do the training.

"**Sighs** I guess I have no choose since Tsuna just gave me a look that said he won't listen to me until you guys do the training. Let's get to work as I know when we need to be there and what date." Reborn said as he gets to the training that Tsuna asked for.

* * *

Tsuna: Hi guys, Tsuna here. Huh? A note from Annie to me and the readers? 'Tsuna, I'm moving to Rome as Hibari won't find me there and the army boy with the yellow hair won't be in the story. To my readers, Hibari is trying to kill me as he really hates the pairing for this story. Hint: It's three-some as I can't make up my mind on two people I see prefect for Tsuna. I also can see some of you didn't vote to see if I should have Tsuna with two boyfriends or not. I voted yes because Tsuna can be with anyone as he is cute and that's coming from me, no one else. Well, I better finish packing as I'll be leaving the ANs to Tsuna. Oh, and Tsuna. If Hibari shows up, don't tell him where I am and burn the note before he sees it and comes after me. Love Annie. P.S, You'll freak out when you find out who you are paired up with.' I better burn this than. **Goes to the fire place and puts the note in the fire** Now, who am I paired up with? Guess I'll just wait until than. Everyone, Annie hopes you like the story so for and she is sorry for not updating her other on-going stories as some readers aren't reviewing them. The fight is in the next chapter as my female gender is shown there and everyone, but Reborn freaks out. Je Na.


	3. The ring battles to moving in with Tsuna

Tsuan: Hey, everyone. This is chapter 3 and Annie is in Rome (Not in real life) right now as she tries to stay from Hibari as he can't find her there. The ring fights are in this chapter as that's is where the rings are ones again and not halves. Reborn will freak out when a mafia boss of the family that sent two man to kill shows up as he tries to steal me. **Hears the phone ringing** Hello?

Annie (On phone): Hey, it's me. Does Hibari know where I am?

Tsuna: He doesn't know where you are unless he has someone following you.

Annie (On phone): You may be right, but I'll kick them in the crouch than run to another place to stay away from him.

Tsuna: That's good. Oh, Hibari is here. Got to go now, Lily. **Hangs up before Annie could say 'Lily?'**

HIbari: Who are you talking to?

Tsuna: My Romanian friend, Lily.

Hibari: Kay, where's Annie?

Tsuna: Haven't seen her since you want and tried to kill her in the first chapter.

Hayato: Annie doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters. Enjoy the story as I save Tsuna from his future boyfriends. The characters will be OOC in the story as Annie wants everyone to enjoy her story.

Tsuna: Why? Thanks to Annie telling Hayato who my two boyfriends are, Hayato been watching me and following me to make sure they don't go near me until the chapter were I go on a date with them as people will think it's just three friends hanging out!

* * *

Tsuna and her family trained for 3 weeks to get ready for the battle and Tsuna is worried about her family as she doesn't like the way their enemies are looking at them.

"Now than. Time to start this match as the leaders go last. All battles will be today." Xanxus said as Tsuna agrees to it. Chrome and Tsuna were talking with each other outside the building as Chrome wants to show someone to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, I have someone I want you to meet. Just don't freak out." Chrome said before a mist went around her body and a 15 year old boy with the same eye color was there and hair style, but his right eye has a Chinese symbol for 6 in it.

"Tsuna, we finally meet. You're father wanted me to be you're mist guardian as he promised my two friends safety." The boy said as Tsuna was shocked by this.

"You meant my real father? That's why he has gone for a month? I thought he left for a businesses trip? Why did he lie to me and kaa-san?" Tsuna said before tears came down her face.

"Now, now, none of that. I can tell you miss you're father a lot, so please don't cry." The boy said as he rubs the tears away with his fingers as he never know how to handle girls who cry.

"Chrome will start the fight for me then I'll come out when the time is right and Chrome doesn't mind as she sees me as a older brother." The boy said before Chrome was back.

"You meant Mukuro-sama, didn't you?" Chrome asked as she looks into Tsuna's eyes.

"Yes and he know my father." Tsuna said as tears started to come back out again as Chrome holds Tsuna until she is done crying. After 15 minutes, Tsuna stopped crying and was ready to battle as she doesn't want to lose.

Sun Ring Battle (Ryohei Sasagawa vs Lussuria)

"This battle will be in the Sun Arena for the sun guardians." Cervello said as Royhei and Lussuria entered the arena to battle. Ryohei takes off his clothes and Lussuria looks his body.

"You're my type!" Lussuria said as everyone looks at him weird.

"W-what did you say?" Royhei said as he looks at Lussuria more weirder tthat everyone else.

And I'm taking you home." Lussuria commented and everyone freaked out.

"WHAT!" Everyone said as Royhei looks at him as he looks ignored by him and gets ready to fight. Lussuria seeing his boxing pose and thinks:

'That Ryohei is pathetic.' and gets ready to fight too with his Muay Thai. Cervello then signals the start of the battle and lights the surrounding area with blinding light. Without his sight, Ryohei gains a disadvantage and is attacked by his opponents who is wearing a pair of sunglasses. Ryohei tries to attack the air, hoping to get lucky and land a punch on Lussuria. However, Lussuria uses this as an opening and attacks from the side which causes Ryohei to be thrown to the edge of the ring where he is burned by the ropes and falls to the ground. As Ryohei stands up, he managed to hit Lussuria.

"Lussuria is merely playing with him and got hit on purpose." Belphegor reveals as he watches the match. Knowing that his opponent is in midair, Ryohei attacks with his left hand, but ends up punching a metal plate on Lussuria's knee and injuring himself. Ryohei is getting dehydrated by the heat from the light which causes him to grow weak while Lussuria belittles the power of his punches, Ryohei stands up and reveals that he has been using his left hand to attack. As Ryohei explains the power of his right hand, Lussuria uses some foot work and attacks him again. Ryohei stands up again and uses maximum cannon on Lussuria. However, Lussuria belittles him again and reveals that Ryohei didn't really hit him, but Ryohei reveals something to Lussuria.

"Ha, you think I was aiming at you? No, my target wasn't really you, but the lights." Ryohei said as the lights were destroyed enabling Ryohei to open his eyes. Lussuria is impressed and initially afraid that Ryohei is able to destroy the lights with his fist. "His body is covered with salt produced from evaporating sweat which he placed on his fist and used as pellets." Belphegor points out as Lussuria gains confidence and used the salt on Ryohei's body to destroy more lights. As Lussuria uses his footwork, Ryohei uses his maximum cannon again. However, he accidentally hits Lussuria's metal knee and injures himself. After seeing Ryohei covered with wounds, Tsuna close her eyes not wanting to see him get hurt anymore, but Ryohei saw this and knew she doesn't want him to get hurt as she's like a little sister to him.

"Tsuna, don't worry. I promises that I won't lose and I won't let you down!" Royhei said as he gets back up with Tsuna staring at him.

"Ryohei-onii-chan." Tsuna said as she looks at Ryohei as he gets back into his battle pose. Ryohei uses another maximum cannon which is able to break Lussuria's metal knee and defeat him.

"Give me the ring!" Ryohei demands Lussuria as he won the match, but he refuses.

"No, I wish to continue the fight!" Lussuria said before he was attacked from behind by his own comrades for being weak.

"Lussuria is unable to move, the winner is Royhei. The next fight will be in 2 hours." Cervello announces the next match. After Cervello and the varia leaves, Ryohei hands Tsuna the sun ring, as he put both halfs together, with a smile before Tsuna hugs him while crying into his wounded chest as she doesn't care if some blood got on her face.

"Tsuna, don't worry. I'm alright." Royhei said as he hugs Tsuna back to calm her down.

"Tsuna was worried that you be dead if the match continued." Reborn said as he looks at Tsuna who nods her head.

"Don't worry, I won't dead for you or my sister as you guys are my family. I'm happy to have two families that I can protect." Royhei said as Tsuna helps treat and wrap his wounds up, which Ryohei is sitting on a chair to make things easier for Tsuna, and everyone looks at Tsuna surprise as she fixes Ryohei's wounds.

"I'm surprise Tsuna knows how to treat wounds." Hayato said surprise as Hibari looks at Tsuna with a:

'When did he take doctor lessons?' on his face as she fixes Royhei's wounds.

"Tsuna, when did you learn to do that? You're like a doctor with the way you're fixing Royhei's wounds." Reborn said as he looks at her with a prod look on his face which no one, but Tsuna saw on his face.

"Oh, umm, I watch a lot of videos when I have lots of spear time and I also watch doctor movies as there are some videos that show you how to do this and I choose the doctor ones. You may not know when it is needed or when it comes in handed." Tsuna said as she finished fixing Royhei's wounds.

"I think you make a great doctor if you weren't part of a mafia family, Tsuna." Royhei said as he looks at his wounds.

"Ah ha ha. Really? I don't think so since I have to go to doctor school to get the doctor license and stuff. Besides, don't I need to learn how to be a nurse before I learn how to be a doctor?" Tsuna said as everyone looks at her.

"You have a point there, Tsuna. You do need to go to school to be a doctor, but you're a fast learner." Takeshi said as he looks at Tsuna's blushing face as she doesn't like being shocked at.

2 hours later... Lightning Ring Battle (Lambo vs Levi)

After the Cervello announce the start of the Lightning Ring Battle, Lambo steps in the Elettrico Circuit. As lightning hit the rods, Levi jumped and the lightning rod shocked Lambo. The Cervello checked if Lambo was still alive, but Leviathan said that Lambo was dead. Suddenly, they heard Lambo's cry and Tsuna and the others were relieved that Lambo was alive.

"Since Lambo was hit by lightning several times, he has developed the Elettric Cuoio, which absorbs lightning and puts it on the ground, like a lightning rod. There is no one worthy of being the Lightning Guardian except Lambo." Reborn explained and because of this, Levi was full of jealousy as he attacks Lambo with his sword. Lambo then pulls out the Ten Year Bazooka and shoots himself with it and the arena is filled with pink smoke. A 15-year old Lambo then came and fought Levi. He used Elettrico Cornata, however, Levi used his ultimate technique, Levi Volta. Despite that Lambo has the Elettrico Cuoio, he still got hurt because of the too much voltage. Levi pulls his sword and tried to thrust Lambo, but Lambo ran and jumped in the Ten Year Bazooka. It was then revealed that the Ten Year Bazooka can be used twice in a row. When the pink smoke cleared, there stands a 25 year old version of Lambo appeared in front of everyone as he looks at Tsuna and her family.

"It's had been a long time since I saw my Family." He said that to Tsuna and her guardians then focused on the match. Levi used Levi Volta again and hit Lambo, lightning also hit the Elettrico Circuit, multiplying the damage of Levi Volta. As Levi walks away thinking that Lambo was dead, Lambo appeared as if he wasn't harmed. He then used Elettrico Reverse on the ground, stating:

"That lightning was like a little kitten to him". He then saw the old horns of 15 year old Lambo. Levi struck one of the horns with his sword and was revealed that it was the same horn where Hayato wrote 'Stupid Cow'. Basil showed up and explained that the horns belonged to 25 year old Lambo and that he gave them to 15 year old Lambo. Lambo used Elettrico Cornata with red lightning and charged at Levi, but Levi pulls his sword as he know that it has very short range, but Lambo stretched the lightning ass he is making it into a mid-range attack. Levi remembers the time when Xanxus praised him and wished to be praised once more. As Lambo was about to defeat Levi, he returned to being 5 years old and was shocked by his own red lightning. It was revealed that even though he only appeared for a short while, his time limit is still 5 minutes, as the amount of time allowed to switch places started counting from the first use of the Ten Year Bazooka. After Lambo was unconscious because he was struck by his own lightning, Levi shocked him. Tsuna is panicking as she looks at Lambo before she looks at Reborn.

"What do I do to help him? I can't just let him be killed by this bully since he's like a little brother to me!" Tsuna asked Reborn as Levi was about to kill Lambo. Tsuna couldn't take it any more and glowed a bright red color that all the rods melted down. Xanxus showed up and was about to hit Tsuna in the back of the head, but Tsuna used her telekinesis and made him float in the air before she throws him at his gang, making him hit his head on the ground as she lefts Lambo out of the arena and into her arms as she holds him close to her chest. Xanxus gets up and runs at Tsuna as he tries to kill Tsuna and was stopped by the Cervello, but he injured one of the Cervello instead. He then smiled, which was said by Levi as it's been 8 years since his last smile.

"I will kill him just like I did to the ninth!" Xanxus said as this puts Reborn worried as the ninth was the one who told him to teach Tsuna the way of the mafia, but he didn't need to know half of that since Tsuna knows half of it as she looked it up and brought 3 places that the mafia would own as she brought 3 more places (Strip club (3 of them combined to make it a strip club for gay, yuri and straight couples only and you have to be a less 18+ to enter), Weapon Depot and a Armory). Because Tsuna interrupted the match, even thru she saved Lambo from being killed, the Lightning and Sky ring were taken, but Xanxus said that the other rings doesn't matter anymore as he still allowed the other matches to continue.

"If Tsuna and the others lose, they will lose everything!" Xanxus said before Levi then gave the Lightning ring to Xanxus, but he refused.

"I will kill you if you do that again." Xanxus told Levi. With this, the Cervello announced the next battle, the Storm Ring Battle, is in 2 hours as the varia then left the rooftop.

"Basi, go check on the ninth and see if he's okay." Reborn asked Basi before he left. Tsuna and the others brought Lambo to a hospital as Shamal, the mafia doctor that Tsuna asked Reborn to call from Italy, showed up to cheek on Lambo as Tsuna requested it as she is worried sick for Lambo's safety. 15 minutes went by and Lambo is in a bed with a air mask on his face. Tsuna couldn't leave Lambo's side for the whole time that Shamal was cheeking on Lambo as she is asleep by Lambo's left side, holding his left hand tight, tight enough for him to know she's there. Shamal then went in front of Hayato.

"I'll have you perfect my techniques to help the others out when they need help." Shamal said to Hayato as Hayato nods his head at him. 1 hour and 55 minutes went by and Takeshi woke Tsuna up as she rubs her eyes sleepily.

"The next match is in 5 minutes and you need to see it since it's Hayato's match." Takeshi said as he and Tsuna left the room to see the match.

Storm Ring Battle (Hayato vs Belphegor)

The battle begins with Hayato setting off his dynamite near Belphegor and gauging his reaction, surprised to see him unaffected. Hayato then uses his Triple Bombs technique to Belphegor, who doesn't dodge it, instead he lets the hurricane turbine blow it away, much to Hayato's surprise. Belphegor then goes on the offensive, letting his knives attack Hayato. However, Hayato flees to another area, planting his dynamite on a wall, letting it explode, to go into hiding. Hayato, who was hiding somewhere else, was almost hit by Belphegor's knives, surprising him as he shouldn't be able to see him.

"Only I, the prince was able to do it." Belphegor comments then cuts Hayato's shoulder deeply. Tsuna looked like she was about to just bust in there, but she didn't as she healed Hayato's wounds without her knowing it as the wound heals as it's not deep like before. Hayato desperately attempts to think about the weaknesses of the attack, then noticed Belphegor touching his shoulder before the battle. Hayato then hides again. Belphegor strikes with another knife attack, but hits a human body model instead. Hayato then reveals himself, saying that the secret of his technique was that he planted an invisible string on Hayato to make his attacks accurate. Belphegor compliments Hayato on figuring it out, but states that he couldn't do anything. However, Hayato unleashes his new attack, Rocket Bombs, which makes Belphegor bleed profusely. Mammon reveals that Belphegor's own blood makes him stronger. Belphegor, now stronger than before, attacks Hayato forcing him into hiding again. Belphegor chases after Hayato, throwing a bunch of knives linked with razor wire, immobilizing Hayato. However, Hayato slackens the wires, neutralizing their damage and attacks Belphegor with his dynamite attached to the wires. Belphegor falls, but the Cervello announce that the victor cannot be determined until both halves of the Vongola Rings are united, which Hayato does as the rings are now whole and he toss it to Tsuna, who caught it, to hold on, but Belphegor, on the verge of death, attempts to kill Hayato, collapsing once again and Hayato was the winner. However, the hurricane turbines then start to explode, causing the Vongola Guardians to tell Hayato to get out of there. The hurricane turbine near Hayato then explodes, Hayato staggering out and he wanted to see the fireworks again. Tsuna hugs Hayato as she is crying, holding on tight as she doesn't want him to die. She healed all of his wounds before she passed out in Hayato's arms as he caught her before she fall to the ground. "Hmm, he's doing things that no one can. He doesn't know he is using a lot of his power to look after you all. Royhei, you don't feel pain when you move now, do you?" Reborn asked Royhei as Royhei moves his body around.

"I don't actually feel pain and I don't even feel weak." Royhei said as he looks at Tsuna.

"He's protecting his family in his own way: look after them until death. He's planning to look after you guys until he's last breath. The ninth would have been proud of Tsuna." Reborn said as he looks at Tsuna with a father look on his face as everyone is wondering why Reborn have that look on his face.

The Cervellos said the next match is in 2 hours as everyone left the school grounds since it's a Saturday and there's no school. Hayato carried Tsuna to a bed as he stays by her side for an hour as he's her right-hand man. An hour and 30 minutes has passed before Chrome went to wake up Tsuna, but Mukuro said he would like to do it as he came out.

"Tsuna, it's time to wake up. The match is going to start in 15 minutes and you need to see it." Mukuro said as he shakes Tsuna gently to wake her up.

"Hmm mmm, 10 more minutes." Tsuna said as she rolls over to her left side and Mukuro realized she's still tired from crying.

"Mukuro, I can see why Chrome wanted Tsuna to see someone as they left the building to do so." Reborn said as he jumps next to Tsuna's head, which she moans to as she didn't wake up.

"He's still tired from crying and said 10 more minutes. Kufufufu, he is cute and if someone were to hurt him, I'll kill them and rip out their organs from their bodies." Mukuro said as Reborn looks into his eyes.

"What made you change into the person you are now?" Reborn asked Mukuro as Mukuro was shocked by the question, but he smiled like he did for Chrome when he found her.

"Chrome. Chrome was the one that changed me. Her mother wouldn't give up her organs to save Chrome and she ran away from the hospital and I found her. Her real name was Nagi, but I changed it so no one could know who she is. Chrome is like a little sister to me. If I get my body back, I'll make sure Chrome has a better family as she sees me as her big brother." Mukuro said to Reborn before he let Chrome out.

"Oh, Reborn. Uh? Why is Tsuna still asleep?" Chrome asked as she doesn't know that Reborn knows Mukuro is inside her.

"He's still tired and 10 minutes as pass. You go on ahead and I'll get Tsuna up." Reborn told Chrome as Chrome left the room with a nod of her head.

"Child, it's time to wake up. The match is going to start in 5 minutes." Reborn said to Tsuna as he sees Tsuna as a child more then a teenager since she never had a normal childhood sine she was 4 years old.

"Hmm mmm, Reborn-chichi (Father)?" Tsuna said as she gets out of bed.

"It's time for the next match, child." Reborn said as Tsuna carries Reborn to the match as she hope Takeshi can win. And without her knowing it, Takeshi heard her in his head and smiled to him-self.

'If he hopes for my win, than I'll win for him.' Takeshi thought as he will win this for his cousin figure as that's how Tsuna thinks of him.

Rain Ring Battle (Takeshi Yamamoto vs Superbi Squalo)

Upon entering the arena, the battle started. Squalo started the battle with an initial strike, flying at Yamamoto. However, Takeshi dodged with relative ease, stating that his "Daily Image Training" had paid off. With this, Squalo once again took off towards Takeshi, this time disappearing, indicating that his speed was so great that Takeshi couldn't catch up with his movements, but Tsuna didn't know she let Takeshi know how fast and when they are going to attack when Squal disappered. Yet, in the nick of time, Takeshi was able to defend himself by using Shigure Soen's Style 7th Defensive Form, Spraying Rain. After that one technique, he was complimented by Din and Reborn at how far his gone in three weeks and the fact that Takeshi was nothing less than a natural born assassin. However, at that moment, Squalo cornered Takeshi and just when Squalo was about to deal a damaging blow, Takeshi used yet another Shigure Soen's Style 2nd Defensive Form: Rolling Rain. After being attacked so much, Takeshi started to make his move, charging forward and using Shigure Soen's Style 5th Offensive Form: Early Summer Rain. With the attack seemingly effective, Squalo rose up to reveal no damage had been dealt to him at all.

"The only possibility of this was Squalo reading the move before he used it." Reborn stated as he watch the match and saw Tsuna was worried for her cousin figure.

"Takeshi-nee." Tsuna said before Takeshi and Squalo exchanged a few words, Squalo charged at Takeshi and did the same thing as Takeshi at the same time (supposedly Surging Rain). That way, the first person to see the opponent wins. Squalo however, emerges as the first person to see the opponent and lands a strike on Takeshi's shoulder. After the strike, Squalo explains why he can read Yamamoto's moves.

"I had defeated the Shigure Soen's Style a long time ago." Squal said as it was much to the surprise of Takeshi and Tsuna. With this, he then continues to explain.

"I had heard of the Shigure Soen's Style Technique a long time ago and defeated its successor and two apprentices and they had used the same 8 Forms you are using. I even ended up cutting them up to ribbons." Squal said as he laughs at Takeahi. This was then confirmed by Reborn.

"His ability to see through techniques is even faster then his ability to deflect them." Reborn stated that what Squal said was true. With the conclusion of his explanation, the battle once again resumes, with both of them charging at each other. Squalo got the first strike with Takeshi easily dodging it. Squalo then attacked again missing Takeshi, but hitting a column supporting the upper floor. The shards emitted from the strike hit Yamamoto's eye which caused him to be partially blind in one of his eyes.

'Takeshi-nee!' Tsuan thought as she holds Reborn tight and Reborn knows she trying to not go in there and fight to protect Takeshi. Ignoring what happened, Squalo continued attack as he is forcing Takeshi to use his 5th Offensive Form: Early Summer Rain. In spite of this, Squalo intercepted and used Attacco di Squalo which sent violent shock waves to the opponent's body and numbs the opponent's nerves, rendering them immobile. Because of Squalo's incredible strength, the hand that Takeshi received the shock wave with was useless. Unable to use his Sword, Takeshi attempted to escape until his hand recovered. However, Squalo found him and was able to stab Takeshi a multiple amount of times. With Takeshi near defeat, Squalo mocked Takeshi saying he would show him all 8 forms before he died. However, hearing this, Takeshi's spirit suddenly rose and faced Squalo once again. Because the Shigure Soen's Style always changed for improvements and adaptions, Squalo's 8th form was different from what Squalo knew, giving him an advantage. In a flashback, it was revealed that the 8th Offensive Form was Pouring Rain, instead of Squalo's Autumn Rain. Underestimating Takeshi, Squalo also charged at Takeshi anticipating Autumn Rain. Takeshi using Pouring Rain, was then able to deal a damaging blow to Squalo, much to his surprise. It later explains that each generation makes a new technique to pass on so therefore each person may have a different technique. With this, Takeshi reveals his newly devised Shigure Soen's Style's 9th Offensive Form. Afraid of what would happen, Squalo then rushed at Takeshi using "Scontro di Squalo", the Technique he used to defeat the ex sword emperor. However, Takeshi's new 9th Offensive Form: Mirroring Rain was able to defeat Squalo. With this, Takeshi won. At the same time as the end of the battle, the massive Shark was released because of the level of Water. With no intention of letting Squalo die, Takeshi asked the Cervello what would happen to Squalo. Their response was:

"_As the person who was defeated, Squalo's survival is no longer our responsibility". _Already anticipating that answer, he attempted to save Squalo but could not because of the massive Shark. Therefore, Takeshi was officially announced the winner of the Rain Ring Battle and the rain ring became one. After Takeshi came out of the arena, Tsuna hugged him tightly.

"Tsuna, you're going to make your self sick if you keep crying." Takeshi said as he pushes Tsuna away from him only to pick her up as her head was on his shoulder and her bum was sitting on his elbow. The next match is in 2 hours and Tsuna was a sleep again as she cried her-self to sleep. Takeshi laid her on the bed as she breaths softly and everyone left the room to let her be. An hour later, a man was in the room and he looked at Tsuna as he knows her two deep dark secrets she's hiding from everyone.

"Sleep tight, little Tsuna. For soon you're be mine." The man said as he kissed her on the forehead before leaving thru the window. 55 minutes went by as Hayato went to wake up Tsuna for her to see the next match, but he saw she was already a wake and she was shaking like a leaf.

"Tsuna, are you O.K? You're shaking badly." Hayato said as he hugs her to calm her down.

"Some...one...was in the room and said I'll be theirs soon. I'm scared and I don't want to be with this person." Tsuna said as she hugs Hayato tightly then she did before.

"Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you. I promises for I'll protect you from them." Hayato said as he picks up Tsuna briad style and brings her to the others with her looking behind them and she saw a man as he looks at her. She got more and more scared as the man follows them to the building. Even thru she is safe with the others around her, she is still scared that someone will kidnap her and hurt her as she holds Reborn while she is on her kneels as her legs are pointing out and are not under her bum.

"What's wrong with Tsuna? He's acting weird and is looking around look someone is staking him." Takeshi said as Reborn looks at Tsuna's face seeing pure terror and fear on her face as he wonders who did that to her.

The Mist Ring Battle (Mammon (Viper) vs Chrome (Mukuro)

The Cervello then announce that the battle commences, with both illusionists, Chrome and Mammon, being as creative as they can to confuse the enemy. However, Mammon is able to break Chrome's trident, and when he does, she falls on the floor and her stomach starts to sink in. Mammon deduces that it is because she was relying on illusions to replace some of her internal organs before he used his illusions to throw her up in the air and thrown her to the ground. Chrome was thrown on to the ground hard before she said:

'Mukuro-sama.' and mist starts to come from her body as her body changed to Mukuro's as he did say he'll come when the time comes.

"Well, I didn't think you would come out to battle in Chrome's place." Reborn said as he was still in Tsuna's arms.

"Hmm? Ah, Reborn." Mukuro said with a smile, before he looked to Tsuna and saw pure terror on her face and knows to look after her the best he can as he doesn't like the look on her face, before he looked at chrome's opponent as he got a very angry and rage look on his face.

'He's over-protective of Chrome and he's mad that her opponent hurt her as in he cutted her arms and legs (Tsuna: Not off her body) to a point when she can't dodge the attacks. I just hope Mukuro doesn't kill him.' Tsuna thought before she looked back at the match holding Reborn even more tighter as she can feel the person near by and Reborn is worried about her.

"How dare you hurt her! She's like a little sister to me and you hurt her! You'll pay for this, b******!" Mukuro said with so much angry and rage that he looks like a protection mother grizzle bear to her club as he looks ready to spill blood any minute now.

"I like to see you try and hurt me since you're not the real one." Viper, Mammon's real name, said as he looks at Mukuro as Mukuro uses his right eye and weapon to win against Viper before he tried to kill him, but Viper saved just enough energy to escape, betraying the varia.

"The ring is whole as I'm the mist guardian chosen by Tsuna's father." Mukuro said as he went back to Tsuna and her guardians.

"That was great Mukuro!" Ken said as he cheers Mukuro on his win.

"That was grand, Mukuro!" Chikusa said as he cheers for Mukuro's win.

"Tsuna, you're father choose me because he said he'll give my two friends safety as long as I'm you're mist guardian." Mukuro said before he sees that Chrome's body isn't coming back.

"Uh? Why isn't Chrome's body coming back when I go back to mist?" Mukuro asked confused by it as Tsuna looks away.

"I...I think it's my doing." Tsuna said as everyone looks at her confused by what she said.

"I think I have powers, just don't know how many." Tsuna said as she looks away from the eyes.

"I don't mind since it will help Chrome to sleep and rest up." Mukuro said as he thinks of a way to get his real body back from prison.

"The Cloud ring battle will be in 2 hours." The Cervellos said as everyone left the building. Everyone knows Tsuna is in Lambo's room with Reborn in her arms as she didn't like it when he's not around her. 1 hour and 58 minutes has passed by and Bianchi went to wake her daughter figure up.

"Tsuna sweetheart, it's time to get up." Bianchi said as Tsuna woke up and went down stairs as Bianchi will keep an eye Lambo. Tsuna meant everyone down stairs as they went for Hibari's match.

The Cloud Ring Battle (Hibari and Gola Mosca) (The ninth's body is inside the robot, but Tsuna made it smaller to make it easier for Hibari to get it out without any one knowing about it)

As Hibari and Gola Mosca prepare to begin the battle for the Cloud Rings after 4 hours of waiting, the Cervello explains:

_"_The_ area in which the two will fight is surrounded by gatling guns, mine explosives, and a barbed wire fence, so that no one interferes with the fight."_ As the fight begins, Ryohei has serious doubts about the field and Leviathan interjects saying:

"If he was scared, he should just run away like their boss did.", Yamamoto intervenes saying:

"They will be fine because Hibari was their ace." The battle begins as Gola Mosca fires missiles at Hibari, but he is able to dodge them and easily slices Gola Mosca in half with his tonfas, thus ending the match. Hibari wins the match before he saw something inside the robot and took it out without letting anyone, but Reborn and Tsuna looking as everyone thinks he's gone to cheek if the robot is still alive as the robot isn't alive and gives the joined Vongola Ring to Tsuna as she comments how his fight, stating:

"I'll be leaving them with you until you win you're fight with the 'king of monkeys'." (Tsuna: Meaning the leader of the Varia. Xanxus: HEY, WHO THE F*** IS HE CALLING A MONKEY?! Tsuna: Oh boy! Hibari, you better run before Xanxus gets a hold of you and kills you!) Leviathan and Bel were both surprised and ask Xanxus what would happen, but Xanxus merely smiles in response.

"The next match will be in 5 hours as the body is to be put somewhere else." The Cervello said as everyone left the build. Tsuna was with Lambo for 4 hours and 55 minutes, which Tsuna was asleep for 4 hours and 30 minutes joining that time, as she wants him to wake up for her match, but Lambo wouldn't wake up.

"Lambo, can you hear me? I know you need sleep, but I want you to watch my match. I want my little brother to watch it as I watched you're match." Tsuna said before Lambo's eyes opened and he looked at Tsuna.

"You think of me as you're little brother?" Lambo asked as Tsuna. who nods her head. She takes the air tank with Lambo in her right arm to go to the others. Everyone freaked out when they saw her with Lambo in her arm, but knew she wanted him to watch her match as everyone left for Tsuna's match. Before the match started, Tsuna gave Lambo to Hayato to hold on to as she fights.

The Sky Ring Battle (Tsuna vs Xanxus)

The Cervello decided that the Sky Match would be taking place in the school yard and decide the person to succeed the IX and become Vongola X. While Xanxus and Tsuna fight things out, the Guardians are poisoned with a poison called "Death Heater" and must retrieve their respective Flame's Vongola Ring that is situated on poles near them, which is a key to release the antidote. The Guardians' mission is to collect all the Rings and help their fellow Guardians if they choose to do so. During the Sky Ring Battle, the Infrared Cages were used to prevent a side's allies from helping them. The Infrared Cages were controlled by the Cervello that later were discovered to be hacked and controlled by the Varia. After all Guardians have been hit with Death Heater, Tsuna enables her Hyper Dying Will Mode as everyone, even Reborn was shocked by this as the flames on her head were much more bigger, much more brighter and much more stronger. Tsuna then charges at Xanxus trying to strike twice, but both being avoided as to Xanxus slams his elbow and kicks Tsuna away to the wall. Tsuna once again tries to punch Xanxus, but got her hand gripped by Xanxus. Xanxus was about to hit Tsuna with his Flame of Wrath, but Tsuna quickly propels her Flames to quickly avoid the attack, which instead hits reinforced cement on the school grounds. "That Xanxus had a very rare kind of Flame which only the Vongola Second had." Reborn explains as Xanxus then exclaims 'that the first generation ran away to Japan since he was afraid that the Second would defeat him', to which Tsuna taunts Xanus into having a fist fight to see which Flame was stronger; Tsuna wins the fistfight by compressing the force of her Flame into one point, knocking Xanxus away.

As Tsuna was about to rush Xanxus again through the smoke, Xanxus shot his real weapons, his X-Guns, and broke thorugh the Flame shield on Tsuna's suit (Shirt and pants) which got cutted as her chest (44 to 46 C cup) and panties was out for everyone to see it as her chest was wrapped in bandage to keep it flate as possible before it was cut by the attack. Xanxus was shocked before Tsuna's guardians, father-figure, mother-figure and her little brother-figure were shocked at what they saw. Tsuna used her flames on her head with her fire power to make her new cloths as she needs them to fight. Tsuna made short shorts (Tsuna: Annie looked it up and found some that goes up the girl's bum, so she made sure that's not the shorts I made) with a shirt that shows her belly off (The end of the shirt is under the sisters (mom says there's different names for boobs)) with strips to hold it up as it crosses in the back as she has running shoes on her feet with socks that goes ¾ of her inner thighs before she had X-gloves on her hands as her flames went on them before Tsuna jumped up in the air and everyone was shocked on how high she jumped as she was flying 20 ft in the air. When Tsuna flew into the air, Xanxus followed through shooting his guns to the ground, causing a pulse and propulsion effect to Xanxus. Tsuna then chases Xanxus around in air then dodges one shot, to which Xanxus was planning another shot. Tsuna blocked, but instead bounced the attack to the Mist Guardians' area's roof. 'I hope Mukueo is O.K.' Tsuna thougth before she went back to the fight at hand as she shot a fire bullet at Xanxus as he dodges the attacks that Tsuna is shoting at hi,m. Xanxus then shot and then thrust forward to Tsuna and grappled her hand to which Xanxus hand was frozen and it was discovered that Tsuna could use the Vongola Primo's legendary technique: Zero Point Breakthrough, First Edition. Xanxus then tried breaking a few of the ice and added flames, but Tsuna retaliates and freezes Xanxus completely. Tsuna, however, out of energy, collapses as she looks at Xanxus before Mammon comes up and unfreezes Xanxus with the Vongola Rings, Xanxus suddenly being revived with power, but coughs up blood. Tsuna states that the Sky Ring had rejected Xanxus, and Squalo tells the story of the Cradle Affair. Since the Sky Ring rejected Xanxus, the Cervello declare Tsuna as the official Vongola Decimo successor. Afterwards, the Varia attempt to call their subordinates to eliminate everyone, but Lancia, who was in prison, broke out of Vendicare Prison and eliminates them. The Sky Ring Battle then officially ends, Tsuna officially inheriting the Vongola Decimo successor title before she passed out as everyone ran to her to cheek to make sure she wasn't hurt badly.

"We need to let her rest. She'll be fine as she didn't even go all out in the match. She was holding back." Reborn said as Xanxus looked at him shocked as everyone else.

"What?" Xanxus said before Reborn said something that mad everyone freak out.

"I never shot her with the Hyper Dieing Will bullet, she must of taught her-self how to release it on her own or when she was 4 years old, she new about the flames and released them 5 days before that day. She must of also taught her self how to go into hyper mode on her own." Reborn said as Xanxus doesn't know what to say to that. 5 weeks went by as Tsuna was getting better and woke up on the 6th week.

"Tsuna! I'm so glad you're awake!" Hayato said as Lambo jumped into Tsuna's arms and cried saying:

"I didn't want to leave my sister's side, but they forced me to as they tried to keep me from you!" and Tsuna looked at her Guardians/Family before shaking her head at them as she didn't like what they did. Tsuna asked her guardians and Lancia if they would like to live with her and they said yes. They left the build and on their way to Tsuna's home, someone almost cutted them in half and the person was there with a grim reaper weapon.

"Ah, my dear little Tsuna. It's time to leave." The man said as he holds his hand out to Tsuna for her to grab it.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHY YOU HERE, BUT LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tsuna shouted as she made the ground shake as her family look at her with cinfusing oj their faces.

"Ah, you're trying to release you're powers as I taught you how to control them, but you're mother fired me as she knows I want you more than being you're teacher. It steams to me, you forgot about me as you always come to me when my hand is out like this. My name is (Made up and not part of the family, just for the story) Ganeto of the Giglio Nero family and I'm the only one who was supernatural powers, like I taught you, my dear little Tsuna. Why don't you tell you're new family about you're secrets as there's one more of them." Ganeto said as Tsuna is holding Reborn even more tighter as Reborn had it with this guy, scarring **his** child like that. Tsuna screamed as everyone turned to where she was.

"Whoa there, little Tsuna." Everyone turned to seeing Tsuna is in the mans arms without Reborn, as he was knocked out of her arms and is on the ground competele 5 ft away from her, trying to get out of them.

"Let me go! I don't want to go with you!" Tsuna said as she tries to get out of his arms and one of his hands touched her chest as she yelps in her head.

"Oh? And how are you going to get out of my arms than, little Tsuna?" Ganeto asked Tsuna as Tsuna closed her eyes and made the ground shake even more until it was half way opening under her and Ganeto.

"Ah! What are you doing? You're kill us if we fall down there!" Ganeto said as he was scared for life.

"Who said we were going to fall in?" Tsuna said before she bite Ganeto's arm hard enough as she drew blood out of his arm as he let go of her before she made sharp rock spikes come out of the ground and try to kill the man, but he moved out of the way. Tsuna was panting as she ran to her guardians before she fall to the ground tired by the amount of power and energy she used up to make the spikes. Mukuro went over to her fast as he can before he picked her up and brought her over to the others.

"She used a lot to make those." Reborn said before Ganeto went to attack them. Ganeto hurt Tsuna's new family, but Reborn as he has Tsuna in his arms again and this time with his weapon near her throat.

"If any one tries anything, I wouldn't mind harming little Tsuna here." Ganeto said as he pulls the weapon closer to her neck. Tsuna was remembering her past as she remembers her lessons and her mother firing her teacher.

Memories of Tsuna learning her supernatural powers...

"_Little Tsuna! Where is my little student? Did she hid her self with her powers?" Ganeto said as he looks behind a tree and saw a face of the little student._

_"I found you, Little Tsuna." Ganeto said as he picks her up._

_"Awwww, you found me." 3 year old Tsuna said as she looks sad about it._

_"Awww, don't look like that. You did great hiding like that, you need to be more like the elements to control them better." Ganeto said as Tsuna smiles at Ganeto. 15 weeks later, Ganeto tried to rape her as she was confused by what he was doing, but her mother found out about it as she fired him on the spot and if he go nears Tsuna, she'll call the cops on him. 3 days went by and Ganeto meets Tsuna after school as he gives her books on how to control her powers as she needs it. Ganeto left all of his books he wrote about the supernatural powers and the books on how to unlock them and how high you can go with them to Tsuna. __Ganeto said to be careful as the powers meant hurt her if she isn't ready for them. Tsuna learned all the elements and how to combined them as she learned to control light and dark. Tsuna can use all of them together, but it will put stress on the body and she won't have the ability to move as she needs 4 days in bed to let her body recover. Ganeto came thru her window as he has gifts for her since it's her birthday._

_"Happy birthday, little Tsuna." Ganeto said as he gives her jewels that is the same color as every elements._

_"Each one was a fiend inside it and the fiends have the same power of the elements. Here's books for each one to teach you how to use and bring them out." Ganeto said before he left thru the window as Tsuna looks at the jewels as the fiends inside are asleep. In the morning, Tsuna made something for her to use to hang the jewels on to keep them safe when they are with her. It's like a locket, but it has a sorting place for the jewels to be place inside it. She wears it everywhere she goes, it never left her neck as Ganeto saw the necklaces she made for the jewels. She was hit in the back of the head by a man who tried to kill her, but Ganeto was there and he killed the guy. __The polices was there as they saw Ganeto holding Tsuna in his arms as she had a lot of blood coming out of her wound. They went to the hospital where Tsuna's mother and father were there as they see Ganeto talking to the cops about what happened._

_"You fiend! I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Tsuna's mother shouted at the man before he went to see Tsuna, but the cops won't let it happen as he has a been near her when he shouldn't of._

_"Who are you?" Tsuna said as she saw her parents at the door way._

_"We're you're parents and a man saved you're life." Her mother said as she hugs her._

_'Why is there a necklaces around my neck? Guess mother made it for me.' Tsuna thought as life went on as it was before she got hit in the head until the day her parents were shot in front of her._

End of Tsuna's memories

"Are you sure about that, you b******?" Reborn said as everyone turned to him, but saw a grown up version of him as he has a look that says 'Let got of my child, you mother f*****!' on his face.

"Ha ha, why should I when little Tsuna here has one deep dark secret hiding from you?" Ganeto said as Reborn doesn't looked shocked by this, but everyone else is shocked by this.

"I knew that the child had secrets, I never told the child I knew about it. I know about the child's secrets because I read every sin and secret titled books in the child's room as there was a lot of them. Now, let go of the child before I lose my patients and kill you my-self." Reborn said with a 'Not joking here' tone of voice as he looks more and more angry by the minute. No one has every saw him that angry or serious before and is starting to get scared of him by the second as they back up 5 ft away from him and Ganeto.

"Hmm? And what are you going to to do if I don't let little Tsuna go? After all, I tried to rape little Tsuna when at the age of 3 years old. Little Tsuna, I hope you plan on getting a boyfriend or two since you're still single. **Crunch** Och! You b****!" Ganeto said as he hit her in the face as she bite him even more harder as her teeth are looking more like fangs with blood on them and Reborn had lose it as he got a look of a murderer on his face before he had his friend turn into a gun and he pointed it at him with a rage look on his face. Reborn shot Ganeto in between the eyes as he died after he let Tsuna go as she ran into Reborn's arms crying and wailing loudly as she was so scared for her life of what had just happened now as Reborn holds her close as she cries.

"It is going to be O.K, my child." Reborn tells her while everyone got a shocked look on their faces for two reasons: Reborn just killed a man and Reborn just called Tsuna his child!

"Child, are you O.K?" Reborn asked Tsuna as she is still crying, but not wailing like before.

"Yes, Reborn-chichi. But, I'm scared for life. What if the family comes after us? What if the family tries to kill everyone that's important to me, like they did with my parents with a gun as I saw it and shot the two man with dad's gun that was near him? What if the try to torture me for info on my family?" Tsuna said as she never let go of Reborn as Bianchi shows up and saw Tsuna crying.

"Tsuna sweetheart, why are you crying? What happened to you're face?" Bianchi said as Hayato looks at her with confused look on his face.

"Hayato, I'm Reborn's lover and he took in Tsuna since she told him something that she'll tell when she's ready." Bianchi said as she looks Hayato in the face before she looked at Tsuna with a motherly look on her face.

"Sis became a mother to early in life. Wait, when I saw her face I didn't get a stomach ache like I sure to." Hayato said as Reborn answered for his lover. "She looked at you with her motorcycle goggles on her face." Reborn said as Tsuna finally calmed down and they made it to her home by Dino's limousine.

Everyone was shocked as they all saw her home after getting out of the limousine.

"You live in a mansion?!" Hayato asked as they all wonder where she got the money from.

"I've been living here for 8 years as I watched my parents get shot in front of me when I was only 4 years old and I shot the hitmans since there was a gun near my father. I live here since than and I moved everything from my old home into this place. The mansion is combined of 16 mansions, so it's fair to say it's a mega mansion." Tsuna said as she un-locks the door and let everyone inside. /I'm just going to let you all know that Lancia had brought Mukuro's body who was asked by Chrome to bring it to Japan and Mukuro along with Hibari are Tsuna's boyfriends in the next chapter. Good thing Tsuna can't see this or else he'll try and kill me with his hyper dieing will flames./ Tsuna showed them to their rooms before she showing them the living room.

"Whoa, it's huge!" Hayato said as he was shocked by the size of the living room. "How many people can fit in here?" Takeshi asked as he sits on a couch near the fire place.

"I'm guessing about 7 to 9 people." Royhei said as he and his sister moved into Tsuna's house together.

"It fits actually 100 people." Tsuna said as everyone looks at her with shock on their faces.

"I didn't think it can hold that many people." Ryohei said as he sits beside Takeshi on the couch.

"When me and my family came over to see Tsuna and Reborn, all of them fit in the room as there was 99 of them and 1 of me." Dino said as everyone just didn't do anything, but just stared at Dino.

"Who is living here you Tsuna?" Chrome asked as she and Mukuro sits on the other couch.

"My 6 guardians, Royhei's sister, Haru (Tsuna: You thought she forgot about her? No way, she made sure Haru and me meant after of training and she doesn't mind the mafia as she joined it to be with her new friend), Bianchi, Dino-onii-chan..." Tsuna was interrupted by Dino before she finished.

"I have to go back to my home! You put traps out to keep me here!" Dino shouted which shocked everyone as Tsuna looks mad.

"No, you're not leaving this place, Dino-onii-chan! I was alone for 8 years and you're Reborn's other student and that makes you my brother, so I'll never let you leave!" Tsuna said as she gave Dino a deadly mafia glare as Dino backs away from Tsuna before hides behind Hibari and Hayato for safety. Reborn smirked at that look before he spoke up.

"The 1st mafia boss, Giotto had the same glare as you have Tsuna and he would be proud that his glare got passed down." Reborn said as Tsuna blushed at that.

"Who else is staying here?" Chrome said as she knows she'll share a room with Mukuro as he's her brother-figure she never had.

"Well, you of course since Mukuro would be angry if you won't here. Reborn, Lambo, I-Pin, Shamal, Basil and Mukuro's two friends if they like." Tsuna siad as everyone, but Dino agreed to live with her.

"Dino, don't get her mad. When she got mad when she was little, 3 and a half years old, as the ninth went to see her with her mother as her father wanted to show them to the ninth, the ninth said he saw her dieing will flames came right out of her body and she killed 30 people that tried to kill the ninth before she passed out." Reborn said as everyone freaked out as they got scared by the image they thought in their minds. Once everyone had a tour of the place, Tsuna went to her room to think. Bianchi and Reborn were with her as they'll never leave her alone again as Reborn couldn't believe that the child was almost raped at the age of 3. Leon made a bullet that Reborn shot at Tsuna with as she has a mark on her right of her neck.

"It's a tracking mark. I'll know where you are and when you are in danger. Bianchi is going to be my wife as she's pregnant with my child, but you're always be my child. Tsuna, will you let us be you're new parents?" Reborn said as Tsuna looks at both of them before she hugged them both at the same time.

"YES!" Tsuna shouted out, but loud enough for her guardians to hear it. She asked her new parents if Guardians and the Boss are allowed to fall in love with each other.

"Hmm, Why would you ask that?" Reborn asked as he was confused.

"Because I think I have feelings for Hibari and Mukuro. I just don't know what to do. Mukuro said he meant my father and that my father wanted him to be my mist guardian, but Chrome is my mist guardian as well. Hibari is the perfect at school and he always tries to bite people to death. I just don't know if I love them or not. It's so confusing to me and what to do if it's allowed." Tsuna told Reborn as he understand what she means.

'She's in love with two of her guardians, but don't know it and she doesn't know if they love her back. I'll let her do it her way, she needs to learn on her own.' Reborn thought as Bianchi has the same look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're going to have to do this on you're own. It's a good chance to know if they love you or not. Just ask them when you see them and make sure both aren't in the same room." Reborn said before Tsuna thinks about it and nods her head before she left the room to make supper for everyone. After an hour, Tsuna had supper made and set it on the table in the dinner room.

"Everyone, dinner is ready! Come and get it! Lambo, you better share with everyone or else I'll never buy you candy for 3 whole months, got that?" Tsuna said as she calls her family for supper. When everyone got in the dinner room, they were shocked by the amount of food there is.

"Whoa, sis made more food than she should of made. What does she think she's doing, feeding a army of soldiers that are going out to war?" Lambo and Dino said as everyone, but Reborn and Bianchi looked at them.

"Sis used to make a lot of food when we're hungry from training that she put us thru since she's been doing some of her own training to get faster, stronger and powerful all on her own." Dino said as everyone was shocked by this.

"If you think that's shocking, wait until you hear about the time sis took out 800 gangsters all by her-self! Without help at all as the gangsters are still in a coma in the hospital and they've been there for 6 years!" Lambo said before he jumps into Tsuna's arms.

"Nice jump, but I think you should work on it a bit more so this way you can use you're moves when you're in the air!" Tsuna said as if she didn't hear what Lambo and Dino said, but she did hear it.

"Dino-onii-chan, why did you tell them about my training and Lambo, why the gangster story when I didn't want them out yet?" Tsuna asked as she's acting confused. 'Is she acting as if she's confuse? Oh, she had some acting school at night and did great in it! She even did night school after she graduated from acting school.' Reborn thought as he like this.

"Tsuna, you took acting night school as you're acting confused." Reborn said as Bianchi is carrying him in her arms. Tsuna just smile at Reborn as she looks at him like a child that got a gift from their parents.

"You knew I took acting class at night? I thought you didn't know about it. I guess I didn't hide it good enough for any one to know about it." Tsuna said as she went over to Reborn before he rubs the top of her head which shocked everyone and they all almost turned into stone. Tsuna turned and saw them all have been turned to stones.

"Huh? AH! Everyone! What's wrong?" Tsuna said with worry as she tries to snap everyone out of it. After 5 minutes of Tsuna trying to calm everyone down when they came out of it, they started to eat supper.

"It's great! Tsuna, any man you marry would be proud to come home to this cooking and ask for more!" Hayato said as he finish eating his supper.

"Really? I never thought of marrying anyone yet as I'm in middle school and still have years to go to become a woman." Tsuna said as everyone looked at her.

"I think you look like a woman and no, I'm not hitting on you." Mukuro said as Reborn gave him a glare for saying that as Tsuna blushes at it.

"Same goes for me and if someone tries to rape you again, I'll bite them to death." Hibari said as Reborn smirked at that and Tsuna tries to tell Hibari:

I don't want you to bite anyone to death!' as she doesn't want him in jail for murder. 8 weeks has pass and Tsuna were following Hibari and Mukuro where ever they go without them knowing it. Mukuro told Hibari that Tsuna was following him and when he see her, she runs to make it look like she wasn't following him. Hibari told Mukuro the same thing. They saw Tsuna shopping for food as she had 12 buggies with food in them as she tries to push them all by her self. They walked to her and pulled two of the buggies from her to help out.

"Huh? Ah, Mukuro? Hibari? Why are you guys here?" Tsuna said as Mukuro and Hibari pushed the buggies.

"We saw you pushing 12 buggies all by your self and we want to help you out with the buggies." Mukuro said as he push the buggie forward.

"Ah, Turn there." Tsuna said as Hibari and Mukuro turned to the right as the were in the ally of the food store.

"I'll be needing this, and this, and this. Oh, better get some candy (Tsuna: Yeah right, about 15,000 of them) for Lambo as he likes them a lot." Tsuna said as she add three things into Mukuro's buggie before she went to the candy ally of the store for Lambo's candy to give to him. She then went to a other ally in the store to get more food. She put it into Hibari's buggie as they get more food to feed the family living in Tsuna's giant mansion.

"O.K, that would 34,589 yens." The woman at the cashier said after getting all the food in brown paper bags before Tsuna paid her 30 yens more than she should as she likes this store.

"Thank you very much. Mukuro and Hibari, can you help me unpack the buggies in the car please?" Tsuna asked Hibari and Mukuro as they put the paper bags in the buggies before they left for the car.

"Whoa, nice car." Hibari said as he saw Tsuna's car, as it can hold 12 people and the trunk can hold 10 times the amount it can hold plus it was made at the chop shop for Tsuna as a gift.

"Thanks. The trunk can hold all of the food for us as the candy is in my back bag." Tsuna said as they load the car to go home as they are all tired. Half way there, Mukuro saw a cop on a motorcycle behind telling them to pull over. Tsuna pulls over as the cop came to the window as Tsuna rolls it down.

"Driver license, please?" The cop asked as Tsuna shows her ID as the cop sweatdrop at the ID in his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Please drive safe." The cop said as he left the car and Tsuna drives on to her home.

"Hey, what's that about?" Mukuro said as he looks confused as Tsuna just smiles as she drives home. As they drive in thru the gates of the mansion, Dino and everyone were shocked on the car that Tsuna was driving in.

"Hey, Tsuna. When did you get you're drive license?" Dino asked after getting the food in the the kitchen to be put away.

"License? What license?" Tsuna asked confused by the question from Dino as everyone looks at her.

"You drive without a license?" Takeshi asked as he looks shocked by this.

"Yeah, have been for 3 years and I have a ID to show the cops that pull me over to get them to let me go. I'll show you." Tsuna said as she show her ID to everyone and they freaked out even more.

"How can you have a ID with the Mafia family name on it?" Dino shouted out as he wants to kick something.

"I have a ID making friend and asked him with his wife's help of making it. I even asked them 8 days ago to make these for you guys." Tsuna said as she gives them their Mafia ID cards and they were shocked by it.

"Made for us?" Hayato asked as he doesn't know what to say.

vv"Well, you guys are my guardians and my family. But I know better than to get only one of you a ID card to a Vangola family, so I got everyone one." Tsuna said as she looks at her family. Hayato hugs Tsuna with tears coming out of his eyes as he thanks her while Mukuro and Hibari look at him like their going to murder him for touching her. Reborn saw this and just smiles as he knows they'll look after her for they'll never let anything harm her. Tsuna tries to calm down Mukuro and Hibari as to not let them try and kill Hayato who thinks they want a fight and Takeshi had to hold him back to not let him pick a fight with them as Tsuna pulls them out of the kitchen and lead them into her room.

"What were you thinking? Getting angry just because Hayato hugged me for giving him a gift? **Sighs** Why did you get angry? You have 30 minutes to think about it before I come up up here. And don't pick a fight with each other!" Tsuna said before she left her room with Mukuro and Hibari still inside the room. They both heard a click from the door and went to see the door is locked from the outside.

"Great, she locked us inside her room." Hibari said as he got angry.

"Um, Hibari. Tsuna told us all that most stuff here cost more than what a normal mafia family makes. And I mean over 1,000 yens." Mukuro said as Hibari remembered that day and just sat on Tsuna's bed. Mukuro sat beside Hibari as they think for 10 minutes before Hibari started to sweat badly and feel hot.

"Hibari, what's the matter?" Mukuro asked before Hibari pulled him down on the bed with him on top of him. For the next 20 minutes, they were busy and Tsuna enter the room after they cummed on each other as they were panting heavily.

"Ohhh, did you guys enjoy it when I'm not around?" Tsuna said with a smirk on her face as both Mukuro and Hibari looked up at her.

"Ah, Ts-Tsuna? When did you..." Mukuro asked the best he can for both of them, but couldn't finish the sentence as Tsuna moved from the door to being closer to them.

"Glad you guys are becoming friendly to each other, like two lovers of mine should act with their girlfriend around them." Tsuna said as she sits on her bed and both the boys looked at her with a confused look on their faces.

"The reason I followed you guys around, was because I didn't know how to ask you guys if you are in love with me like I'm in love with you. I told Reborn and he told me to find out on my own. If you guys don't love me, than you can forget what I said." Tsuna said as she got up from her bed, but got pulled down by both boys as she found her-self in between them as they were on each of her sides.

"We love you too, but don't know if we can share you like you want between us and we will try for you." Hibari said before he kisses Tsuna on the left side of her cheek.

"I'm going to have to agree with Hibari. We both love you, but don't know if we can share you with each other." Mukuro said before he kisses Tsuna on the right side of her cheek. Tsuna was shocked by this as she kisses both of them on the lips.

"Thank you, both of you so much." Tsuna said as she hugs their arms to let them know she loves them both and they hugged her back.

5 days later, everyone was walking to a room where they're hearing someone singing and saw Tsuna singing into a mic with 4 guys there as there's music interments that they are playing, but the only 3 interments that is playing are the piano, flute and the violin as Tsuna sings a sad song that she said is for her parents up in heaven.

"Na na, na na na, na na. I miss you, miss you so bad. I don't forget you, oh it's so sad. I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly. The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same. Oh. Na na, na na na, na na. I didn't get around to kiss you. Goodbye on the hand. I wish that I could see you again. I know that I can't, oh. I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly. The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same. Oh, I had my wake up, won't you wake up, I keep asking why. And I can't take it, it wasn't fake, it happened, you passed by."

Tsuna was crying as she she started to sing the song to her parents as she really miss her parents a lot, but she kept on singing as she is being recorded and her sadness is inside her voice and it made the people cry as well.

"Now you are gone, now you are gone. There you go, there you go. Somewhere I can't bring you back. Now you are gone, now you are gone. There you go, there you go. Somewhere you're not coming back. The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same no.. The day you slipped away, was the day that I found it won't be the same oh... Na na, na na na, na na. I miss you." Tsuna finished before she broke out crying as Mukuro and Hibari run to her side to calm her down as she hugs Hibari while Mukuro rubs her back to help her out.

"Ah, you're Reborn! She wanted a record deal and we see how it goes with the boss of the record place." The man said as he and his friends left the place with a promise that they'll send a copy of the CD to them in the mail. Tsuna cried her-self to sleep as Mukuro carried her to their room as they share one with her. Tsuna woke up 6 hours later as she saw Mukuro and Hibari were on each of her sides which made her smile before she kissed them on the lips to wake them up. When both were awake, they told Reborn and he allowed it as long as they look after her which they said yes to.

* * *

Tsuna: Well, that was great and Annie is still safe as she is staying there until Hibari is calmed down.

Hibari: You knew where she was? WHERE IS SHE?

Tsuna: I got a run here. Reborn, take over for me. **Runs for his life**

Reborn: Well, Annie will be working on chapter 4 now and she got great news for her readers. She is not in hight school any more as today is her last day of high school before she starts college in September.

Mukuro: Fukukuku, she's a college student then.

Hayato: Leave Tsuna alone before I blow you up, Hibari!

Lambo: Annie doesn't own us or the anime. See you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Tsuna gets kidnapped and experiment on?

Hayato: Hey, everyone. This is chapter 4 and Annie is still Rome right now. **Hears the phone ringing** Hello?

Annie (On phone): Hey, it's me. Does Hibari know where I am yet?

Hayato: He doesn't know where you as Tsuna didn't tell him.

Annie (On phone): That's good, but I'm afaird that Hibari will kill him if Tsuna doesn't tell him.

Hayato: That's right. Oh, Hibari is here. Got to go now, Annie. **Hangs up**

HIbari: You were talking to Annie, wouldn't you?

Hayato: Yes and I'm not telling you!

Hibari: Oh really? **Gets his tonfas ready to hit Hayato in the head**

Hayato: Yes and I'll stick Reborn on you if you try to hurt me! **Hibari tries to hit Hayato 30 times in the head** That's it! **Throw's Reborn at Hibari**

Reborn: Annie doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters. Enjoy the story as I was thrown at Hibari to hurt him, which I will to protect Annie.

Hayato: You go get him, Reborn! Enjoy the story, everyone.

Annie (Rome): The ninth was inside the robot, but Tsuna saw him and didn't know she teleported him to the hospatil to get saved and Reborn saw it happen and went to see the ninth.

* * *

Mukuro and Hibari saw Tsuna enter the password protected door and saw her sitting on a coffin with a glass top and two skeletons inside it as there's fake flowers around their bodies. Both saw Tsuna looking inside the coffin before she started to sing a song that they never heard of with so much sadness.

"How many tears must be shed? Every heart, before we can become honest, to whom must we proclaim our feelings? Every heart, so that we can no longer feel loneliness? I was frightened by the long, long nights. I prayed to the distant stars. Round and round in looping time, we are searching for love, for we want to grow stronger and stronger. We still look up to the high skies today. What kind of smile must we come across? Every heart, before we can take a step towards our dreams. A person in the face of sadness. Every heart, his happiness drifts in slumber. In the corners of my childhood memories, there is a warm place, so sweet, where the stars talk of a future that will always sparkle, so shine. Someday, someday, may all souls find true peace. Round and round in looping time, we live and come to understand things. At times laughing, sometimes crying, we will continue to walk again today. Round and round in looping time, we are searching for love. For we want to grow stronger and stronger, we still look up to the high skies today. Round and round in looping time, we live and come to understand things. At times laughing, sometimes crying, we will continue to walk again today."

Tsuna singed until she saw both of her boyfriends looking at her only and not what she's sitting on.

"Both of you can come in. **Sees them enter the room and walked to her** These are my parents, I put them here to be their resting place. I couldn't sleep at at night some times and I sleep here on top to be with them even if their dead." Tsuna said as she looks down at her parents as she let's a tear or two land on the top of the coffin.

"You know, you don't want to hid everything from everyone. You just need to trust us more." Mukuro said as he hugs Tsuna tightly to let her know he means it.

"I agree with Mukuro here. You don't trust anyone because you never trust anyone for 8 years since you lose you're parents. If you can trust people again, you can get more members." Hibari said as he hugs both Tsuna and Mukuro at the same time. Tsuna is happy to have them as her boyfriends since they started dating 5 days ago.

"Can we go on a date? We never did a date yet." Tsuna said as Mukuro and Hibari looked at each other before they looked at her.

"Where would you go for a first date?" Hibari asked as he never thought of dating until he meant Tsuna.

"I was wondering if we can go to a restaurant? I hear there's a great one in town." Mukuro said as Tsuna smiles at them.

"Why not a restaurant? I know what can of restaurant Mukuro-kiins is talking about. Come on, I'll drive and no one it talking me out of it!" Tsuna said as both Hibari and Mukuro know not to get Tsuna angry, as she is their girlfriend and she can fight back tougher that you can throw a baseball, as they turn to enter her car. Tsuna brought them to the restaurant that Mukuro had told them about as they were driving to it.

"Hello, how many?" A nice lady said as Tsuna told her for 3 and the lady brought them to a VIP sit as she went to get the menues for them.

"How did we get a VIP sit?" Mukuro asked before he looked at Tsuna. "You brought the place and made it bigger, didn't you?" Mukuro said as Hibari looks at his/their girlfriend.

"Yep and I named it 'Vongola's Restaurant'. People can have VIP sits for dates and birthday parties only. The stuff knows me and let's me have a VIP sit like this." Tsuna said as she started to order her food. They ordered their food as every costumer in the place thinks it's just three friends hanging out together as the talk isn't about their relationship.

"Why aren't people looking at us weird?" Hibari asked Tsuna as she smiles at them both.

"They think we're just friends hanging out together which I don't mind them thinking it like that." Tsuna said as she finished her food before they paid it three ways, as in they shared the bill, before they left the restaurant and went to the chop shop to check on it.

"Ah, the boss lady is here!" A man said as the others saw Tsuna and automatically stopped working as Tsuna looks at the place.

"No one thought of cleaning the place up? **Sighs** How can the costumers come back to this place if it's dirty and how can you work in a place like this? Right before you all leave to go home, you got to clean this place up. It's part of you're job or else you're lose some of you're pay." Tsuna said as the workers look shock by this and started to clean the place up. Mukuro and Hibari were shocked on how she can control them so easy like that. After the chop shop was clean. Tsuna gave them some papers with car info on it as they are the cars that they are taking a part and sell the parts for lots of money.

"Yes, boss lady! We'll get started to night and will work on people's car tomorrow morning before tomorrow night, we take the cars a part to sell their parts!" The second man in charge of the place said as she nods her head and left with her two boyfriends behind her. They entered the car and left before they went to the bar to check on it. The bar tender saw Tsuna and welcomed her along with her boyfriends as they got free drinks on the house.

"How's the place doing in the business world?" Tsuna asked as she drinks her root beer in a beer mug with a straw while Mukuro is having a glass of water and Hibari is having some green tea.

"It's doing great. You had some tea from different continents as the costumers loved it as they think the owner wants them to enjoy them-selfs here." The bar tender said as Tsuna smiles at that.

"That's grat! Don't forget to call me if you need more of the you-know-what." Tsuna said as Mukuro and Hibari knows what that is.

"You bet! Have a nice day." The bar tender said as Tsuna left some money for him before her and her boyfriends left the bar to go check on the casino.

"Ah, boss lady! It's great to see you again. No one had stealed anything after that first guy was caught. Their to scared to even go thru with it." The casino manger said as Tsuna nods her head with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad for that. We should have something entertaining for the costumers to watch and have a bar for the costumers to order their drinks from." Tsuna said as the manger knows what to do and Tsuna didn't mind the idea at all.

"Well, we better get going as we have more businesses to check on." Tsuna said as her and her boyfriends left the casino before they arrived at the strip club.

"Ah, boss lady. The costumers love it here as there's Gay strippers for Gay people, Yuri strippers for Yuri people and both male and female strippers for straight people. They love it so much that they even pay to have alone time show with them." The manger said as Mukuro and Hibari looked at Tsuna shock.

"That's great. I hope the costumers like it as well." Tsuna said as she and her boyfriends left the place to check on two more places. As they were half way there to the next place, Tsuna let Mukuro and Hibari do some stuff in the back as she is driving the car. Mukuro and Hibari were so busies touching each other that they didn't even know they felling for each other. Tsuna and her boyfriends were at the weapon deportment as Tsuna needs to check on it to see if they have any request to full fill.

"Ah, my lady. It's a pleauser to see you. We had over 1 million requests and we fulfilled them as the costumers paid us extra for being early with their requests." The man in charged said as Tsuna looks pleased with this as she nods her head at him.

"I'm glad the costumers are liking our services a lot. I have one more place to check. Keep up the great work!" Tsuna said as she and her boyfriends left the weapon department and got into the car.

"Whoa, a weapon department? What for?" Mukuro asked as Tsuna drives them to the next place she needs to check.

"You may never know when people need weapons to protect them-selfs. Their been a couple of home rape in their homes and the husbands had to watch as their wises and daughters get rape in front of them. So, I brought the mall that was there before as it was very old and was about to fall down, and took it down to build a weapon department to help people, who needs guns or any kind of guns to protect their family, and for the police to have new guns to stop crimes. I made sure that they don't pay a lot of money for them and make sure they have a licence to the guns they are buying." Tsuna said as Hibari and Mukuro looks at her with shock.

"Here we are. This is the armory department. The police were the only ones buying the stuff until we got the military buying them as well. That goes for the weapons as well as we are making lots thanks to that. How about you two stay here while I go inside to check on the place? Everyone knows to stay away from me since there were rumors going around in the mafia world that I got two boyfriends and no one knows their names." Tsuna said as she left the car and went inside the place.

"Ah, ma' lady. It's a horror to finally meet you in person. The old man is in his death bed and since I'm second-in-charge here, I'll be taking over the place and I got some ideas I think you may like." A young man at the age of 21 years old said as he brings Tsuna to the old man for her to see him.

"Gramps, how are you?" Tsuna asked as she sees the old man as her grand-father.

"Ah, hime. It's nice to see you before I leave this world. I'm leaving the place to this young man. His my grand son and I know he loves this place just as much I love this place as well. I always makes sure I spend some time with my family as they know my time will be up." The old man of age 120 years old said as he said Tsuna's nickname he gave her when he sees her as she comes to visit him and the place.

"I'll pay for the funnel as you're family can't do it. And I'll make sure they can be here with you before you die." Tsuna said as tears came down her face.

"Hime, thank you." The old man said as his family came in to see him and after 10 minutes of being with his family, he passed away.

"I'll take care of everything as you have debits to pay and I'll make sure you don't have to pay anything. All of you will work here to stay together as a family." Tsuna said as she and the young man left the room. The young man showed Tsuna his ideas and she loved them as she made sure they make the new stuff the young man showed her. Tsuna left the place and went back into her car before she left for home. After the got to the mansion, Tsuna got out and went to her office to do some things and told Dino:

"I won't be joining you guys for dinner as I have stuff to do." before she shut the door and went to the laptop to work on the funnel paper work. Everyone is confused as why she said that before she went into her office to work on something. Hayato brought Tsuna some food and some orange juice to keep her from being hungry and thirsty as she works and Tsuna allowed Hayato to bring her food to her before he left the room. Reborn knocked on the door and Tsuna said:

"Come in." and Reborn came in the office. Reborn saw a lot of paper work in front of his daughter as she keeps working on the paper in front of her. Reborn went over to her and saw she was working on paper work for a funnel.

"Why do a paper work for a..." Reborn was cut off as Tsuna said the answer with a sad and tired voice.

"The old man that was in charge of the armory department died today and I need to get this ready for his family." Tsuna said as she keep working on the paper before she finished it and sent it to the family by mail. After that was done, Tsuna brought more places as she just brought a: Cage Fight (Took it down and made it bigger to fit 50 million people in it) where you fight in a cage, research laboratory for research on rare and deadly illnesses, private beach to R&amp;R (Rest and Relax) at with you're family/friends and a private music recording place for the mafia singers (The guardians or the boss). Tsuna left the mansion to attend the funnel to show she cares for the old man. Tsuna didn't know her guardians, adopted father and mother, little sibling figures, Dino and her two boyfriends (even if their part of the guardians) followed her to the funnel and saw she was trying to hold back tears from falling down her face. Tsuna went up and spook about the old man.

"He was a gently soul who cares for his work, his workers, his family and he cared for me as well. He thinks of me as a grand daughter that he never had as I thought of him as a grand father I never had. He always made sure he spends time with his family for he knew he won't have a lot of time with them. I hope, pray and believe he is in a better place with his family members that died before him and will look down on all of his workers and his family to make sure they are safe and doing well when he is not here with them. I promised him I'll look after his family and I will look after them as if their my own family. I, his workers and his family will miss him dearly and hope to see him someday when we all die." Tsuna said as tears came down her face and she walked to her sit with her head held up as the coffin is lowered down into the ground. After that, the workers and his family lay flowers all over his grave before they left the grave yard. Tsuna moved the flowers off the grave before she planted flowers on the grave and put the flowers back on the grave (She planted them as she made sure they had roots), before she lose all of her will power to not cry, and bust out crying while wailing loudly as Hibari and Mukuro ran to her before they hugged her at the same time.

"She must of thought of him as a grand father since she hired him." Reborn said as everyone looks at her while she's crying her eyes out. 30 minutes has passed and Tsuna is asleep in Mukuro's arms as Hibari took her car keys and drove them home with Reborn and Bianchi in the car with them while everyone else is in Dino's. Tsuna woke up in both Mukuro and Hibari's arms 40 minutes afterwards as she found out she was inside her bed with them on each of her side. Mukuro and Hibari woke up ans saw Tsuna is not in bed with them. They heard a soft voice by the window and saw they're girlfriend is at the window singing a soft song as she was tears coming down her face.

"(Chorus) Morning rays of sun shine through the window lighting up my face turn around there's no one next to me it's only empty space all the trees and nature start to bloom so why do I remain. I remain, remain waiting (2x).

Trains passing by me wondering why what's the point of all this now. I cannot move forward my road is back to black, even the time moves forward, my pain only grows stronger and even if I tried so hard I couldn't see through that grey sky.

(Pre) Would've been better hadn't I met you, it pains me to know that. I let you to walk away with all the secrets of my broken mind. If i could go back in the time, I would go ahead and press rewind and even if we tried to make it alright - I doubt it would be fine.

Morning rays of sun shine through the window lighting up my face turn around there's no one next to me it's only empty space all the trees and nature start to bloom so why do I remain. I remain, remain waiting (2x).

The letter said "I'm okay" I wonder if you saw through those lies of blurred out writing, when you read it to yourself and I wonder, is she like me, is she stupid naive and weak, what your up to now days anyway - as I cross the railways.

(Pre and Chrous) Would've been better hadn't I met you, it pains me to know that. I let you to walk away with all the secrets of my broken mind. If i could go back in the time, I would go ahead and press rewind and even if we tried to make it alright - I doubt it would be fine.

Morning rays of sun shine through the window lighting up my face turn around there's no one next to me, it's only empty space all the trees and nature start to bloom so why do I remain, I remain, remain waiting (2x).

Under trees above you called me your then whispered in my ear. "I'll be here" I felt you near but time makes truth to disappear broken heart frozen in winter wind so long ago but still. I remain, remain waiting I remain waiting for Spring."

Tsuna finished singing with Mukuro and Hibari holding her hands as she as half way done the song. Tsuna looked at her boyfriends as she gave them a fake smile and they know it's fake, but never told her they know it's not a real smile as they moved her to her room for her to sleep, but they fall asleep with her. Reborn saw them asleep in Tsuna's bed 30 minutes later as he went to check on her. He left them be and saw the password protective door open and found his daughter's dead parents inside and just looked shocked before he left the room and closed the door to make sure that no one sees what is inside the room. Tsuna woke up and left her room after leaving a note for her boyfriends to know she went for a walk, but after 15 minutes of the walk, some man dress in black grabbed her and put a cloth on her nose.

'Sleeping gas!' Tsuna thought, but she smelled all of it and fall asleep. The man put her in the truck and drives away with a cop seeing this happen as the cop was on his day off. The cop went to the police station to report this as 4 cops went to Tsuna's home to tell the family of what happen. Hayato freaked out badly and Takeshi had to hold him down with the help of Reborn who brought rope in to help tie Hayato down so he won't do something he shouldn't do.

"What happen to my daughter?" Bianchia asked as the cops know she's the child's adopted mother.

"She was kidnapped and was put into a black truck. We don't know where she is, but we well find her. Even if it means to put her life on the line to find her." The female cop said before she bows and left the mansion to find Tsuna. Hibari and Mukuro saw Reborn on the phone and heard a shout of 'VOOOOOOOOI' on the other line before he hanged up 2 hours later.

"Xanxus and his gang will look for Tsuna in Italy for us. I'm going to call the ninth and let him know what's going on." Reborn said as he phoned the ninth in one of the hotel's room that the ninth rented out for as he is staying in Japan for 2 years.

"Hello? Ninth, Tsuna has been kidnapped. Don't worry, the cops are on it and Xanxus is looking in Italy for her. O.K, bye. Ninth knows and wants to know every 4 day if Tsuna has been found or not." Reborn said as Hayato and Takeshi went into a room to calm Hayato more down.

"One of us should of gone with her. We could of made sure she never got kidnapped." Hayato said as he walks around in his room.

"Hayato, calm down. The kidnappers may want money and will call when they get to the place that have a phone." Takeshi said as he pulls his boyfriend on his lap to calm him down even more. Hibari and Mukuro are inside their girlfriend's room where they wait for news as Reborn would make sure they didn't do anything to go looking for Tsuna.

"I hate this! Why can't we go looking for our girlfriend?" Hibari said with angry and rage in his voice.

"I'm the same, but Reborn is Tsuna's father and we can't do anything without his O.K.." Mukuro said as he sits on Tsuna's bed. Hibari hears a cell phone ringing and found Tsuna's cell phone on her bed table. Mukuro picks it up and answer it.

"Hello?" Mukuro said before a voice answered back to him.

"You're one of Tsuna's boyfriends, right?" Female voice said as Mukuro is trying to figure out who it is.

"Who's this?" Mukuro asked as he is confused.

"Names Yume Kokoro, who's one of Tsuna's Italy friend as she has them all over the place. I'm the boss of my family, but won't tell you the name of it. I know where Tsuna is because the truck that had her as I saw her trying to get out of the truck. It was black and the man were holding her down." The girl called Yume Kokoro said as Mukuro went wide eye as Hibari know the look on Mukuro's face.

"Where is she now?" Mukuro asked as he wants Tsuna in his and Hibari's arms safe and sound.

"She's in a laboratory that is in Italy, their going to do something to her like they did to me and my family. They're going to experiment on her. " Yume said and Mukuro panicked badly at that.

"They're going to what?! Experiment on her? That's it! You! Get me and Hibari to Italy now!" Mukuro shouted into the phone.

"No need to tell me twice. Look out the window." Yume said as both Mukuro and Hibari looked out the window and saw a girl on the phone outside the mansion. Mukuro hangs up and opens the window doors before he grabs Hibari's arm and jumped out the window. Mukuro landed in front of the girl and let go of Hibari's arms.

Where is this laboratory?" Hibari asked as he looks at the girl in front of them. She's a 14 year old girl with a pitch black dress that shows the front of her legs, some cleavage is showing as her chest is double D cup, has flat black shoes on with her hair up in a high pony tail and some of her hair is around her face.

"Nice to meet you in person as Tsuna sends me e-mails a lot and she told me about her two handsome and sexy boyfriends more than anything else." Yume said as both Mukuro and Hibari blush at what Tsuna thinks about them.

"Come on, we need to leave before Reborn sees me as he doesn't know about me and my family. Tsuna kept us a secret for 10 years as her birthday is October 14 and it's soon as today is May the 28th." Yume said as Reborn looks outside the window from the living room.

"Grab a hold!" Yume said as Hibari and Mukuro grabbed her left arm and they were teleported to Italy in Yume's home which is a castle in Italy. Reborn didn't like it that they left like and phoned Xanxus.

"Xanxus, Mukuro and Hibari just went to Italy and a girl helped them. Her name is Yume Kokoro. Thanks. How's the search? No leads? Keep searching, Xanxus! I know you care for Tsuna as a big brother while she's like alittle sister to you, but you got to keep searching!" Reborn said before he hanged up.

In Italy...

Kumuro and Hibari were shocked by where Yume lives.

"Part princess and part mafia. Meet my guardians. They're the same as me, experimented on and didn't mind living with what the people did to us. It's the same place where we got experiment at. The place is heavily guarded and have some cameras watching the place. We have blueprints of the place." Yume said before a guy with butcher knifes in his hands.

"Mistress, they started the experiment on Tsuna about 5 hours ago and she's screaming in pain!" The 18 year old boy said as Yume looks shocked.

"What?! Gato, find out what their putting in her and found out if there's a way of removing it! And do it on the double!" Yume shouted out as Gato runs to the computers to find out what is is that is going into Tsuna.

"Mommy, some guys are here to see you saying their part of Tsuna's family." A girl at the age of 5 years old said as she went into Yume's arms.

"Xanxus and his gang are here. Reborn must of told them." Hibari said as Mukuro rubs the side of his head.

"VOOOOOOOOI! Hibari and Mukuro, we know you're here!"

"The prince wants you to come out of hiding!"

"Prince?" Yume asked as she's confused.

"Yeah, one of them was a prince. He's still a prince, just doesn't live in a castle." Mukuro said as Xanxus and his gang came thru the door way and saw them.

"Before you shout at us that 'It's our job to find Tsuna in Italy!', Yume here knows where Tsuna is. We need to get her out before it's completely done." Hibari said as Xanxus looks at them weird.

"Tsuna is being experimented on right now and she's in pain." Yume told them and Xanxus freaked out.

"What? What for?" Xanxus said as he got into Yume's space. "Like they did to us, research to see if humans can handle animal DNA in their bodies. We changed as we can go into half forms of the animal before we went into the full form, but a little bigger that the normal size of the animals." Yume said as Xanxus just close his eyes to keep calm.

"How do we save her from that evil place?" Xanxus said as he find Tsuna as a little sister he never had, like Reborn said.

"We have blueprints of the place and where the room is that they're using to put the experiment in her. It may take 5 weeks since they're making her go thru the testing of the finally form and try to stay in the form for a long time." Yume said as she rocks her adopted daughter to sleep as her head is on her right shoulder.

Where Tsuna is...

Tsuna wants the pain to go away as they just finish putting the experiments inside her.

"Ah!" Tsuna screamed as 9 tails came out of her back where her tail bone moved pointing up and splitting into 9 tail bones as the animal DNA they put in Tsuna is the DNA of a a fox that they experimented on to make it have 8 more tails and have fire on the tips of it's ears and on the tips if it's tails.

'Why? Why me? REBORN-CHICHI, SAVE ME PLEASE!' Tsuna thought as she cries as the pain keeps coming as the fox ears came out of the top of her head.

"Looks like the color of the fur on the ears and tails are the same color as her hair color. The fire won't come yet. We must keep going until she can go into the finally form. Keep an eye on her, she may try and get out." One of the man inside the evil place told the other man beside him before he left the room. 'I want this to be over with.' Tsuna thought as she got just bread and cheese with a bottle of water to eat. For 2 days, Tsuna was made to go into the full form of the experiment as she can get more food for it, but she can only go into the finally form for only 20 minutes and was allowed only 30 minutes break every day before she went back to trying to stay in the form much longer. Tsuna was brought back to the room as she is in the finally form and can stay in the form for 4 weeks maxi.

'I want to get out of here.' Tsuna thought before she heard Yume's voice in her head.

'Tsuna, can you hear me?' Yume thought asked Tsuna as Tsuna as glad Yume is talking to her.

'Yume, get me out of here!' Tsuna thought to her Italy best friend.

'Tsuna, first things first. You're boyfriends and um... you're... uh...friend, Xanxus is here with me.' Yume said before Tsuna started to curse in her mind and is freaking out about this as she didn't want them to see her like this.

'I don't want them to see me! Not like this! A 9 tail fox with fire on the tips of her ears and tails girl! I want to be normal! The f***ing a**h***s said it's permanent and can't be removed!' Tsuna thought back to Yume while crying her-self to sleep.

With Yume and the others...

"Tsuna cried her-self to sleep, but she's doesn't want her boyfriends and her friends to see her the way she is. When she was asleep, I saw her memories of the experiment and they experiment on a fox first and than put the DNA of it inside her. She went thru the finally stage of the experiment and can stay in the finally form for 4 weeks maxi. With training, she can stay in the finally form for months or even years. Glad my family is in allied with the Vongola family. They also made sure she can create barrier to protect her-self and once again, with training, she can protect anyone with it." Yume said as Xanxus and Tsuna's boyfriends weren't happy.

"Why can't we see her when she's out of there?" Xanxus said as he got mad at what Yume said to them.

"She needs time to get use to it. She has a different type of DNA in her and she needs to get use to it for 5 weeks maxi. After that, she's be fine as long as no one talks about the experiment or being kidnapped." Yume said as she went to get something.

"What's she getting?" Mukuro asked Gato as Yume came back with a raven before it transformed into a hand gun.

"Ravenlena was experimented on by the same people and they made sure she can transform into any weapon. I found a way to remove it and it became a raven bird. It listens to me only as it's my main weapon. I can use any kind of weapon as my dieing will flames can be used with anything." Yume said as she told Gata, Gato's girlfriend to keep an eye on her daughter as she goes to get her best friend.

Outside the place by the brick walls...

"How do we get in with all of them outside and with all these cameras?" Xanxus said before Yume gives Xanxus a glare for saying that.

"I helped everyone who got experiment in this place 10 years ago and I went back in to get the newly experiments out of there as they live with me as my family. Tsuna kept us a secret ever since she saw me go into my half-form." Yume said as she went into her half form.

"You're half white wolf?" Mukuro asked as he stares at Yume.

"Yeah, and my real name is Ani Marie Dragon-wolf. Yume is the name Tsuna gave me. The last name Dragon-wolf is because Dragon is the magical creature my family warship and wolf because wolves are the spiritual animal that my family have for a life time, so the fusion of the two animals created our last name." Yume said as everyone just look at her.

"Now, here's the blueprint. The room Tsuna is in is 5 rooms to the left on the top floor, as in the VIP spot as man use it to have fun with girls who have half animal parts to them. Tsuna wouldn't know about this." Yume said as Mukuro and Hibari went into rage while Xanxus just want to kill someone. Yume smiles inside her head.

'Glad Tsuna got these three because I'll let them hurt the guys who have her.' Yume thought before she moved the metal piece that's hiding the door to get inside the place.

"Let's go, you three. Oh and, you get the hurt them since I know those looks on you're faces." Yume said as she went in the door way first before the boys followed her down. Hibari, Mukuro and Xanxus had fun hurting the man before they found the door to where Tsuna is behind in, but they heard a scream of:

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TWO BOYFRIENDS AND I WON'T BETRAY THEM!" from Tsuna's mouth.

"Someone is trying to get her to give up hope as I know what's it like since this happened to me before. I still have the child since I can't put him up. He got some wolf blood and wolf parts in him." Yume said before Mukuro and Hibari just breaks down the door and attack the man that is on top of their woman.

Inside the room before Hibari and Mukuro breaks down the door...

Tsuna is trying to get a man that was 20 years older that her off as he got her completely naked and she is tied by her wrist to the pole in the room.

"LET ME GO! I GOT TWO BOYFRIENDS AND I WON'T BETRAY THEM!" Tsuna shouted at the man as he got closer to her innocence. Just as her mind was about to shatter, just as that horrible man was ready to steal the last of her innocence, Hibari and Mukuro had breaks into the room. Although normally not the ones to breaking things, those eyes, those eyes had glowed when they saw her tied up and that pervert molesting her. Tsuna had never—before nor since—seen Hibari and Mukuro attack someone like that, like some animal, a wild creature out to maul and rip to shreds. They might have even killed that guy, she along with Xanxus—who pulled his jacket off to cover her body with it—and Yume—who was trying to calm Tsuna down—weren't sure, because grabbed Mukuro hauled her up onto his own back, carried her to the car that is waiting outside with Xanxus's gang members, Squalo is driving the car, and Tsuna's other guardians along with Reborn and Bianchi, and let her stay safely in the backseat while Mukuro and Hibari ran off to assist Yume in rescuing the rest of the experimented people out of there. Tsuna's boyfriends had saved her from the worst of it, yet everything changed. Tsuna's world, her innocence and her sense of self were all shattered that day. Then when Hibari and Mukuro returned, bruised and blood splattered on their clothes, they brought some shirts and adult's pants they had pulled off a few of the guards. Tsuna frantically put all the clothes on, hiding her skin, then curled up in a shivering ball of fear while Hayato had her head on his laps with Takeshi rubbing her back to calm her down even more.

"It was the beginning of my problems with having my skin exposed and for a week after getting out did only could my mate and my lover who is the same as me, Dre—who was dragon DNA in him— could stay with me. The others heard rumors about what happened to their cute little blond-haired experimented mafia boss, they let me be. Dre was the only person I could turn to. For 8 weeks, Dre could be the only one who could hold me. Until I heard there was newly people beings being experimented on, and I busted in there and got them out. That's how I meant my daughter, Ravenlea." Yume said as Tsuna's guardians looked at her before they looked at Tsuna.

"Will it be the same with her?" Chrome asked as she let's Tsuna hold her hands.

"No, it will be much, much worse. She'll never leave the house, she'll never let someone hold her, she'll never let someone touch her—like a hug or a handshake— and she'll never, ever let anyone do anything with her like games and stuff." Yume said and everyone gasped at that.

"Come on, let's get her home. She needs some sleep." Reborn said as he hugs his daughter, who hugs back with tears coming out of her eyes, as her ears go flat against her head.

Back in Japan...

Reborn contented the ninth and told him Tsuna is safe, but needs time to her-self. The ninth came over to see her after 8 weeks of her being back in Japan.

"Old man, Tsuna is in the living room and don't ask why I'm here." Xanxus said as he shows the ninth to the living room.

"Tsuna, dear. Are you O.K?" The ninth said as he went closer to her, but stopped to let her look to him.

"Gramps, why did you come?" Tsuna asked the ninth as he got close enough to pet her on the head. "I came to see you because I was worried about you." The ninth said as he keeps petting Tsuna on the head. Tsuna went into her half form to show the ninth what happened to her before she went into the full form and than went back to being a human girl again.

"Reborn-chichi, I want to go to bed." Tsuna told Reborn before Reborn nods his head and Xanxus picks up Tsuna to bring her to her room to sleep. Mukuro and Hibari were inside her room while Tsuna sleeps. They moved to the bed and just get on it to let her have her space. It was morning when Tsuna saw her boyfriends were on her bed with their faces to her as if to let her know their there for her. Tsuna kissed them each on the cheeks before she got out of bed to go to the toilet. Mukuro and Hibari woke up and saw their girlfriend in a black turtleneck shirt on with black pants on—with a hole to let her 9 tails out when she goes into her half form—with black flats on her feet.

"Tsuna, where are you going?" Mukuro asked Tsuna as soft as he can trying not to make her filch.

"I'm going to be in the backyard." Tsuna said before she left the room with Mukuro and Hibari dressed. They got outside in the backyard and Hibari was shocked on how big the yard is.

"There's still some trees here and there, so I'm going to move them with Xanxus's help." Tsuna said as she went where Xanxus is and together got about half of the remaining trees out of the ground before they removed the roots. Hibari and Mukuro is wondering why remove the trees before they saw Tsuna chop the trees into logs before she chopped them into 4 pieces to put in the fireplace.

"You use them for fire wood, don't you?" Xanxus asked Tsuna as he grabs some of the wood Tsuna had chopped up.

"Yeah, it helps to use them like that. Some of the trees I crave things out of them and I use them to make things, like chairs and tables and sick trays and coffee tables and cutting boards. It's better that way than just using them for fire wood. I made sure the backyard is big in case we have a party like, New Years Day and Birthdays and Christmas and Halloween and Thanks Giving and St. Patrick's and Valentine and Easter and Mother's day and Father's day and Grandparent's day and Canada day—only because I got a Canadian friend in Canada and she's a mafia boss as well—and lastly Family day. I'm even thinking of making a kiddies pool for little kids to swim in, don't want them being drowned in the big kid's pool." Tsuna said as Xanxus looks at her before he smiles at her.

"Haha, you're really something and you care for you're family a lot." Xanxus said before he, Hibari and Mukuro brought the wood into the mansion.

"With two fire places in the mansion, Tsuna must of made sure the living room get's only 400 while the library room get's 400 as well. The rest is in the storage room in the second door to the right of the living room." Mukuro said as he went into the living room and put the fire wood down in the wood holder before Hibari and Xanxus did the same thing. The backyard got bigger in only 2 hours as there was 89,000,000 trees in the back yard before Tsuna brought the place and removed 85,000,000 trees after she moved in the place to make the backyard bigger to clean it up from weeds and animal poop before she cutted the trees in the front of the mansion as she made sure there was a drive way to go to the mansion and to leave the mansion as it's in a half circle as the other end of the circle is to a another gate that opens only to let the cars leave thru.

"Tsuna, how did you mange to stay so calm when you're parents weren't living with you? You know, you're real parents?" Vipper asked as he let's Tsuna hold him after her work in the backyard.

"Oh, um, I guess you can say they never got put in the ground." Tsuna said before she fall asleep with Vipper in her arms.

'Never got put in the ground? She kept the bodies to keep them near by? Guess that's why there's a password protective door in the mansion. I better get some sleep as well.' Vipper thought before he fall asleep with Xanxus looking before Xanxus puts a blanket on them and left the room. Tsuna woke up 9 hours later as it's 5:30 PM in the after-noon and she with Vipper, still in her arms, went down the stairs to finding her whole family is in the living room with the fire going.

"Ah, Tsuna. You're awake and you got Vipper with you." Takeshi said as he moves out of the boss chair for Tsuna to sit in. Tsuna sits in her chair that Takeshi warmed up for her and Vipper woke up when he felt Tsuna bend down to sit in her chair.

"Sorry, Vipper. I didn't mean to wake you up." Tsuna said as she hugs Vipper.

"It's O.K, a nap never hurts anyone." Vipper said as he moves out of Tsuna's hold to sit on the right arm rest.

"Tsuna, how are you feeling after a nap?" Hayato asked as he went to her right side with folders for her to sign.

"I'm fine, but what's this? Papers to sign?" Tsuna asked as she looks thru them and stops at the last one as she went bug eye at it.

"Huh? This one is buying more buildings!" Tsuna said as she was freaking out. "Yeah, Reborn's idea to buy more to make more money for the family you're looking after." Chrome said as she gives Tsuna a other folder to look at.

"Huh? AH! This is from the chop shop!" Tsuna said with shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, Mukuro and Hibari made sure you get every info on paper to make it easier for you." Ken said as Tsuna looks at her boyfriends before she had a look that would make a murderer get out of killing people for good.

"Hibari and Mukuro, can you two hold still for a moment?" Tsuna said as she sits the folder on the table and get up.

"Ah, Tsuna. It was to make it easier for you. We didn't think you would do it on a computer when we printed it from you're laptop to give it to you." Mukuro said as he and Hibari slowly backs away from Tsuna as she went into hyper mode with her eyes on them.

"Start running!" Xanxus said as he holds Tsuna back before she jumps at Hibari to punch him in the face.

"Ah! Hibari, let's go!" Mukuro said as he pulls Hibari and ran from the room before Tsuna manged to get a open wound on Xanxus's chest, which was about 40 inches deep, before she ran after both Mukuro and Hibari as they try to get away from their rage girlfriend.

* * *

Takeshi: That's chapter 4. Her friend said not to add the kidnap and the experiment thing in, but she couldn't. She want my readers to see a different side since she did say in the title that it was different than the anime or the mange. Enma will be showing up after the Future Arc which is chapter 6 or 7, she don't know which Chapter but she'll let you know when.

Hibari: Where's Annie?

Takeshi: Hehe, got to go. **Runs for his life with Hibari running after him**

Reborn: Annie doesn't own KHR. If she did, she would make sure that everyone were friends and no one would get killed.


	5. In the future with you're 14 children?

Hayato: Hey, everyone. This is chapter 4 and Annie is still Rome right now. **Hears the phone ringing** Hello?

Annie (On phone): Hey, it's me. Does Hibari know where I am yet?

Hayato: He doesn't know where you as Tsuna didn't tell him.

Annie (On phone): That's good, but I'm afaird that Hibari will kill him if Tsuna doesn't tell him.

Hayato: That's right. Oh, Hibari is here. Got to go now, Annie. **Hangs up**

HIbari: You were talking to Annie, wouldn't you?

Hayato: Yes and I'm not telling you!

Hibari: Oh really? **Gets his tonfas ready to hit Hayato in the head**

Hayato: Yes and I'll stick Reborn on you if you try to hurt me! **Hibari tries to hit Hayato 30 times in the head** That's it! **Throw's Reborn at Hibari**

Reborn: Annie doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters. Enjoy the story as I was thrown at Hibari to hurt him, which I will to protect Annie.

Hayato: You go get him, Reborn! Enjoy the story, everyone.

Annie (Rome): The ninth was inside the robot, but Tsuna saw him and didn't know she teleported him to the hospatil to get saved and Reborn saw it happen and went to see the ninth.

* * *

Mukuro and Hibari saw Tsuna enter the password protected door and saw her sitting on a coffin with a glass top and two skeletons inside it as there's fake flowers around their bodies. Both saw Tsuna looking inside the coffin before she started to sing a song that they never heard of with so much sadness.

"How many tears must be shed? Every heart, before we can become honest, to whom must we proclaim our feelings? Every heart, so that we can no longer feel loneliness? I was frightened by the long, long nights. I prayed to the distant stars. Round and round in looping time, we are searching for love, for we want to grow stronger and stronger. We still look up to the high skies today. What kind of smile must we come across? Every heart, before we can take a step towards our dreams. A person in the face of sadness. Every heart, his happiness drifts in slumber. In the corners of my childhood memories, there is a warm place, so sweet, where the stars talk of a future that will always sparkle, so shine. Someday, someday, may all souls find true peace. Round and round in looping time, we live and come to understand things. At times laughing, sometimes crying, we will continue to walk again today. Round and round in looping time, we are searching for love. For we want to grow stronger and stronger, we still look up to the high skies today. Round and round in looping time, we live and come to understand things. At times laughing, sometimes crying, we will continue to walk again today."

Tsuna singed until she saw both of her boyfriends looking at her only and not what she's sitting on.

"Both of you can come in. **Sees them enter the room and walked to her** These are my parents, I put them here to be their resting place. I couldn't sleep at at night some times and I sleep here on top to be with them even if their dead." Tsuna said as she looks down at her parents as she let's a tear or two land on the top of the coffin.

"You know, you don't want to hid everything from everyone. You just need to trust us more." Mukuro said as he hugs Tsuna tightly to let her know he means it.

"I agree with Mukuro here. You don't trust anyone because you never trust anyone for 8 years since you lose you're parents. If you can trust people again, you can get more members." Hibari said as he hugs both Tsuna and Mukuro at the same time. Tsuna is happy to have them as her boyfriends since they started dating 5 days ago.

"Can we go on a date? We never did a date yet." Tsuna said as Mukuro and Hibari looked at each other before they looked at her.

"Where would you go for a first date?" Hibari asked as he never thought of dating until he meant Tsuna.

"I was wondering if we can go to a restaurant? I hear there's a great one in town." Mukuro said as Tsuna smiles at them.

"Why not a restaurant? I know what can of restaurant Mukuro-kiins is talking about. Come on, I'll drive and no one it talking me out of it!" Tsuna said as both Hibari and Mukuro know not to get Tsuna angry, as she is their girlfriend and she can fight back tougher that you can throw a baseball, as they turn to enter her car. Tsuna brought them to the restaurant that Mukuro had told them about as they were driving to it.

"Hello, how many?" A nice lady said as Tsuna told her for 3 and the lady brought them to a VIP sit as she went to get the menues for them.

"How did we get a VIP sit?" Mukuro asked before he looked at Tsuna. "You brought the place and made it bigger, didn't you?" Mukuro said as Hibari looks at his/their girlfriend.

"Yep and I named it 'Vongola's Restaurant'. People can have VIP sits for dates and birthday parties only. The stuff knows me and let's me have a VIP sit like this." Tsuna said as she started to order her food. They ordered their food as every costumer in the place thinks it's just three friends hanging out together as the talk isn't about their relationship.

"Why aren't people looking at us weird?" Hibari asked Tsuna as she smiles at them both.

"They think we're just friends hanging out together which I don't mind them thinking it like that." Tsuna said as she finished her food before they paid it three ways, as in they shared the bill, before they left the restaurant and went to the chop shop to check on it.

"Ah, the boss lady is here!" A man said as the others saw Tsuna and automatically stopped working as Tsuna looks at the place.

"No one thought of cleaning the place up? **Sighs** How can the costumers come back to this place if it's dirty and how can you work in a place like this? Right before you all leave to go home, you got to clean this place up. It's part of you're job or else you're lose some of you're pay." Tsuna said as the workers look shock by this and started to clean the place up. Mukuro and Hibari were shocked on how she can control them so easy like that. After the chop shop was clean. Tsuna gave them some papers with car info on it as they are the cars that they are taking a part and sell the parts for lots of money.

"Yes, boss lady! We'll get started to night and will work on people's car tomorrow morning before tomorrow night, we take the cars a part to sell their parts!" The second man in charge of the place said as she nods her head and left with her two boyfriends behind her. They entered the car and left before they went to the bar to check on it. The bar tender saw Tsuna and welcomed her along with her boyfriends as they got free drinks on the house.

"How's the place doing in the business world?" Tsuna asked as she drinks her root beer in a beer mug with a straw while Mukuro is having a glass of water and Hibari is having some green tea.

"It's doing great. You had some tea from different continents as the costumers loved it as they think the owner wants them to enjoy them-selfs here." The bar tender said as Tsuna smiles at that.

"That's grat! Don't forget to call me if you need more of the you-know-what." Tsuna said as Mukuro and Hibari knows what that is.

"You bet! Have a nice day." The bar tender said as Tsuna left some money for him before her and her boyfriends left the bar to go check on the casino.

"Ah, boss lady! It's great to see you again. No one had stealed anything after that first guy was caught. Their to scared to even go thru with it." The casino manger said as Tsuna nods her head with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad for that. We should have something entertaining for the costumers to watch and have a bar for the costumers to order their drinks from." Tsuna said as the manger knows what to do and Tsuna didn't mind the idea at all.

"Well, we better get going as we have more businesses to check on." Tsuna said as her and her boyfriends left the casino before they arrived at the strip club.

"Ah, boss lady. The costumers love it here as there's Gay strippers for Gay people, Yuri strippers for Yuri people and both male and female strippers for straight people. They love it so much that they even pay to have alone time show with them." The manger said as Mukuro and Hibari looked at Tsuna shock.

"That's great. I hope the costumers like it as well." Tsuna said as she and her boyfriends left the place to check on two more places. As they were half way there to the next place, Tsuna let Mukuro and Hibari do some stuff in the back as she is driving the car. Mukuro and Hibari were so busies touching each other that they didn't even know they felling for each other. Tsuna and her boyfriends were at the weapon deportment as Tsuna needs to check on it to see if they have any request to full fill.

"Ah, my lady. It's a pleauser to see you. We had over 1 million requests and we fulfilled them as the costumers paid us extra for being early with their requests." The man in charged said as Tsuna looks pleased with this as she nods her head at him.

"I'm glad the costumers are liking our services a lot. I have one more place to check. Keep up the great work!" Tsuna said as she and her boyfriends left the weapon department and got into the car.

"Whoa, a weapon department? What for?" Mukuro asked as Tsuna drives them to the next place she needs to check.

"You may never know when people need weapons to protect them-selfs. Their been a couple of home rape in their homes and the husbands had to watch as their wises and daughters get rape in front of them. So, I brought the mall that was there before as it was very old and was about to fall down, and took it down to build a weapon department to help people, who needs guns or any kind of guns to protect their family, and for the police to have new guns to stop crimes. I made sure that they don't pay a lot of money for them and make sure they have a licence to the guns they are buying." Tsuna said as Hibari and Mukuro looks at her with shock.

"Here we are. This is the armory department. The police were the only ones buying the stuff until we got the military buying them as well. That goes for the weapons as well as we are making lots thanks to that. How about you two stay here while I go inside to check on the place? Everyone knows to stay away from me since there were rumors going around in the mafia world that I got two boyfriends and no one knows their names." Tsuna said as she left the car and went inside the place.

"Ah, ma' lady. It's a horror to finally meet you in person. The old man is in his death bed and since I'm second-in-charge here, I'll be taking over the place and I got some ideas I think you may like." A young man at the age of 21 years old said as he brings Tsuna to the old man for her to see him.

"Gramps, how are you?" Tsuna asked as she sees the old man as her grand-father.

"Ah, hime. It's nice to see you before I leave this world. I'm leaving the place to this young man. His my grand son and I know he loves this place just as much I love this place as well. I always makes sure I spend some time with my family as they know my time will be up." The old man of age 120 years old said as he said Tsuna's nickname he gave her when he sees her as she comes to visit him and the place.

"I'll pay for the funnel as you're family can't do it. And I'll make sure they can be here with you before you die." Tsuna said as tears came down her face.

"Hime, thank you." The old man said as his family came in to see him and after 10 minutes of being with his family, he passed away.

"I'll take care of everything as you have debits to pay and I'll make sure you don't have to pay anything. All of you will work here to stay together as a family." Tsuna said as she and the young man left the room. The young man showed Tsuna his ideas and she loved them as she made sure they make the new stuff the young man showed her. Tsuna left the place and went back into her car before she left for home. After the got to the mansion, Tsuna got out and went to her office to do some things and told Dino:

"I won't be joining you guys for dinner as I have stuff to do." before she shut the door and went to the laptop to work on the funnel paper work. Everyone is confused as why she said that before she went into her office to work on something. Hayato brought Tsuna some food and some orange juice to keep her from being hungry and thirsty as she works and Tsuna allowed Hayato to bring her food to her before he left the room. Reborn knocked on the door and Tsuna said:

"Come in." and Reborn came in the office. Reborn saw a lot of paper work in front of his daughter as she keeps working on the paper in front of her. Reborn went over to her and saw she was working on paper work for a funnel.

"Why do a paper work for a..." Reborn was cut off as Tsuna said the answer with a sad and tired voice.

"The old man that was in charge of the armory department died today and I need to get this ready for his family." Tsuna said as she keep working on the paper before she finished it and sent it to the family by mail. After that was done, Tsuna brought more places as she just brought a: Cage Fight (Took it down and made it bigger to fit 50 million people in it) where you fight in a cage, research laboratory for research on rare and deadly illnesses, private beach to R&amp;R (Rest and Relax) at with you're family/friends and a private music recording place for the mafia singers (The guardians or the boss). Tsuna left the mansion to attend the funnel to show she cares for the old man. Tsuna didn't know her guardians, adopted father and mother, little sibling figures, Dino and her two boyfriends (even if their part of the guardians) followed her to the funnel and saw she was trying to hold back tears from falling down her face. Tsuna went up and spook about the old man.

"He was a gently soul who cares for his work, his workers, his family and he cared for me as well. He thinks of me as a grand daughter that he never had as I thought of him as a grand father I never had. He always made sure he spends time with his family for he knew he won't have a lot of time with them. I hope, pray and believe he is in a better place with his family members that died before him and will look down on all of his workers and his family to make sure they are safe and doing well when he is not here with them. I promised him I'll look after his family and I will look after them as if their my own family. I, his workers and his family will miss him dearly and hope to see him someday when we all die." Tsuna said as tears came down her face and she walked to her sit with her head held up as the coffin is lowered down into the ground. After that, the workers and his family lay flowers all over his grave before they left the grave yard. Tsuna moved the flowers off the grave before she planted flowers on the grave and put the flowers back on the grave (She planted them as she made sure they had roots), before she lose all of her will power to not cry, and bust out crying while wailing loudly as Hibari and Mukuro ran to her before they hugged her at the same time.

"She must of thought of him as a grand father since she hired him." Reborn said as everyone looks at her while she's crying her eyes out. 30 minutes has passed and Tsuna is asleep in Mukuro's arms as Hibari took her car keys and drove them home with Reborn and Bianchi in the car with them while everyone else is in Dino's. Tsuna woke up in both Mukuro and Hibari's arms 40 minutes afterwards as she found out she was inside her bed with them on each of her side. Mukuro and Hibari woke up ans saw Tsuna is not in bed with them. They heard a soft voice by the window and saw they're girlfriend is at the window singing a soft song as she was tears coming down her face.

"(Chorus) Morning rays of sun shine through the window lighting up my face turn around there's no one next to me it's only empty space all the trees and nature start to bloom so why do I remain. I remain, remain waiting (2x).

Trains passing by me wondering why what's the point of all this now. I cannot move forward my road is back to black, even the time moves forward, my pain only grows stronger and even if I tried so hard I couldn't see through that grey sky.

(Pre) Would've been better hadn't I met you, it pains me to know that. I let you to walk away with all the secrets of my broken mind. If i could go back in the time, I would go ahead and press rewind and even if we tried to make it alright - I doubt it would be fine.

Morning rays of sun shine through the window lighting up my face turn around there's no one next to me it's only empty space all the trees and nature start to bloom so why do I remain. I remain, remain waiting (2x).

The letter said "I'm okay" I wonder if you saw through those lies of blurred out writing, when you read it to yourself and I wonder, is she like me, is she stupid naive and weak, what your up to now days anyway - as I cross the railways.

(Pre and Chrous) Would've been better hadn't I met you, it pains me to know that. I let you to walk away with all the secrets of my broken mind. If i could go back in the time, I would go ahead and press rewind and even if we tried to make it alright - I doubt it would be fine.

Morning rays of sun shine through the window lighting up my face turn around there's no one next to me, it's only empty space all the trees and nature start to bloom so why do I remain, I remain, remain waiting (2x).

Under trees above you called me your then whispered in my ear. "I'll be here" I felt you near but time makes truth to disappear broken heart frozen in winter wind so long ago but still. I remain, remain waiting I remain waiting for Spring."

Tsuna finished singing with Mukuro and Hibari holding her hands as she as half way done the song. Tsuna looked at her boyfriends as she gave them a fake smile and they know it's fake, but never told her they know it's not a real smile as they moved her to her room for her to sleep, but they fall asleep with her. Reborn saw them asleep in Tsuna's bed 30 minutes later as he went to check on her. He left them be and saw the password protective door open and found his daughter's dead parents inside and just looked shocked before he left the room and closed the door to make sure that no one sees what is inside the room. Tsuna woke up and left her room after leaving a note for her boyfriends to know she went for a walk, but after 15 minutes of the walk, some man dress in black grabbed her and put a cloth on her nose.

'Sleeping gas!' Tsuna thought, but she smelled all of it and fall asleep. The man put her in the truck and drives away with a cop seeing this happen as the cop was on his day off. The cop went to the police station to report this as 4 cops went to Tsuna's home to tell the family of what happen. Hayato freaked out badly and Takeshi had to hold him down with the help of Reborn who brought rope in to help tie Hayato down so he won't do something he shouldn't do.

"What happen to my daughter?" Bianchia asked as the cops know she's the child's adopted mother.

"She was kidnapped and was put into a black truck. We don't know where she is, but we well find her. Even if it means to put her life on the line to find her." The female cop said before she bows and left the mansion to find Tsuna. Hibari and Mukuro saw Reborn on the phone and heard a shout of 'VOOOOOOOOI' on the other line before he hanged up 2 hours later.

"Xanxus and his gang will look for Tsuna in Italy for us. I'm going to call the ninth and let him know what's going on." Reborn said as he phoned the ninth in one of the hotel's room that the ninth rented out for as he is staying in Japan for 2 years.

"Hello? Ninth, Tsuna has been kidnapped. Don't worry, the cops are on it and Xanxus is looking in Italy for her. O.K, bye. Ninth knows and wants to know every 4 day if Tsuna has been found or not." Reborn said as Hayato and Takeshi went into a room to calm Hayato more down.

"One of us should of gone with her. We could of made sure she never got kidnapped." Hayato said as he walks around in his room.

"Hayato, calm down. The kidnappers may want money and will call when they get to the place that have a phone." Takeshi said as he pulls his boyfriend on his lap to calm him down even more. Hibari and Mukuro are inside their girlfriend's room where they wait for news as Reborn would make sure they didn't do anything to go looking for Tsuna.

"I hate this! Why can't we go looking for our girlfriend?" Hibari said with angry and rage in his voice.

"I'm the same, but Reborn is Tsuna's father and we can't do anything without his O.K.." Mukuro said as he sits on Tsuna's bed. Hibari hears a cell phone ringing and found Tsuna's cell phone on her bed table. Mukuro picks it up and answer it.

"Hello?" Mukuro said before a voice answered back to him.

"You're one of Tsuna's boyfriends, right?" Female voice said as Mukuro is trying to figure out who it is.

"Who's this?" Mukuro asked as he is confused.

"Names Yume Kokoro, who's one of Tsuna's Italy friend as she has them all over the place. I'm the boss of my family, but won't tell you the name of it. I know where Tsuna is because the truck that had her as I saw her trying to get out of the truck. It was black and the man were holding her down." The girl called Yume Kokoro said as Mukuro went wide eye as Hibari know the look on Mukuro's face.

"Where is she now?" Mukuro asked as he wants Tsuna in his and Hibari's arms safe and sound.

"She's in a laboratory that is in Italy, their going to do something to her like they did to me and my family. They're going to experiment on her. " Yume said and Mukuro panicked badly at that.

"They're going to what?! Experiment on her? That's it! You! Get me and Hibari to Italy now!" Mukuro shouted into the phone.

"No need to tell me twice. Look out the window." Yume said as both Mukuro and Hibari looked out the window and saw a girl on the phone outside the mansion. Mukuro hangs up and opens the window doors before he grabs Hibari's arm and jumped out the window. Mukuro landed in front of the girl and let go of Hibari's arms.

Where is this laboratory?" Hibari asked as he looks at the girl in front of them. She's a 14 year old girl with a pitch black dress that shows the front of her legs, some cleavage is showing as her chest is double D cup, has flat black shoes on with her hair up in a high pony tail and some of her hair is around her face.

"Nice to meet you in person as Tsuna sends me e-mails a lot and she told me about her two handsome and sexy boyfriends more than anything else." Yume said as both Mukuro and Hibari blush at what Tsuna thinks about them.

"Come on, we need to leave before Reborn sees me as he doesn't know about me and my family. Tsuna kept us a secret for 10 years as her birthday is October 14 and it's soon as today is May the 28th." Yume said as Reborn looks outside the window from the living room.

"Grab a hold!" Yume said as Hibari and Mukuro grabbed her left arm and they were teleported to Italy in Yume's home which is a castle in Italy. Reborn didn't like it that they left like and phoned Xanxus.

"Xanxus, Mukuro and Hibari just went to Italy and a girl helped them. Her name is Yume Kokoro. Thanks. How's the search? No leads? Keep searching, Xanxus! I know you care for Tsuna as a big brother while she's like alittle sister to you, but you got to keep searching!" Reborn said before he hanged up.

In Italy...

Kumuro and Hibari were shocked by where Yume lives.

"Part princess and part mafia. Meet my guardians. They're the same as me, experimented on and didn't mind living with what the people did to us. It's the same place where we got experiment at. The place is heavily guarded and have some cameras watching the place. We have blueprints of the place." Yume said before a guy with butcher knifes in his hands.

"Mistress, they started the experiment on Tsuna about 5 hours ago and she's screaming in pain!" The 18 year old boy said as Yume looks shocked.

"What?! Gato, find out what their putting in her and found out if there's a way of removing it! And do it on the double!" Yume shouted out as Gato runs to the computers to find out what is is that is going into Tsuna.

"Mommy, some guys are here to see you saying their part of Tsuna's family." A girl at the age of 5 years old said as she went into Yume's arms.

"Xanxus and his gang are here. Reborn must of told them." Hibari said as Mukuro rubs the side of his head.

"VOOOOOOOOI! Hibari and Mukuro, we know you're here!"

"The prince wants you to come out of hiding!"

"Prince?" Yume asked as she's confused.

"Yeah, one of them was a prince. He's still a prince, just doesn't live in a castle." Mukuro said as Xanxus and his gang came thru the door way and saw them.

"Before you shout at us that 'It's our job to find Tsuna in Italy!', Yume here knows where Tsuna is. We need to get her out before it's completely done." Hibari said as Xanxus looks at them weird.

"Tsuna is being experimented on right now and she's in pain." Yume told them and Xanxus freaked out.

"What? What for?" Xanxus said as he got into Yume's space. "Like they did to us, research to see if humans can handle animal DNA in their bodies. We changed as we can go into half forms of the animal before we went into the full form, but a little bigger that the normal size of the animals." Yume said as Xanxus just close his eyes to keep calm.

"How do we save her from that evil place?" Xanxus said as he find Tsuna as a little sister he never had, like Reborn said.

"We have blueprints of the place and where the room is that they're using to put the experiment in her. It may take 5 weeks since they're making her go thru the testing of the finally form and try to stay in the form for a long time." Yume said as she rocks her adopted daughter to sleep as her head is on her right shoulder.

Where Tsuna is...

Tsuna wants the pain to go away as they just finish putting the experiments inside her.

"Ah!" Tsuna screamed as 9 tails came out of her back where her tail bone moved pointing up and splitting into 9 tail bones as the animal DNA they put in Tsuna is the DNA of a a fox that they experimented on to make it have 8 more tails and have fire on the tips of it's ears and on the tips if it's tails.

'Why? Why me? REBORN-CHICHI, SAVE ME PLEASE!' Tsuna thought as she cries as the pain keeps coming as the fox ears came out of the top of her head.

"Looks like the color of the fur on the ears and tails are the same color as her hair color. The fire won't come yet. We must keep going until she can go into the finally form. Keep an eye on her, she may try and get out." One of the man inside the evil place told the other man beside him before he left the room. 'I want this to be over with.' Tsuna thought as she got just bread and cheese with a bottle of water to eat. For 2 days, Tsuna was made to go into the full form of the experiment as she can get more food for it, but she can only go into the finally form for only 20 minutes and was allowed only 30 minutes break every day before she went back to trying to stay in the form much longer. Tsuna was brought back to the room as she is in the finally form and can stay in the form for 4 weeks maxi.

'I want to get out of here.' Tsuna thought before she heard Yume's voice in her head.

'Tsuna, can you hear me?' Yume thought asked Tsuna as Tsuna as glad Yume is talking to her.

'Yume, get me out of here!' Tsuna thought to her Italy best friend.

'Tsuna, first things first. You're boyfriends and um... you're... uh...friend, Xanxus is here with me.' Yume said before Tsuna started to curse in her mind and is freaking out about this as she didn't want them to see her like this.

'I don't want them to see me! Not like this! A 9 tail fox with fire on the tips of her ears and tails girl! I want to be normal! The f***ing a**h***s said it's permanent and can't be removed!' Tsuna thought back to Yume while crying her-self to sleep.

With Yume and the others...

"Tsuna cried her-self to sleep, but she's doesn't want her boyfriends and her friends to see her the way she is. When she was asleep, I saw her memories of the experiment and they experiment on a fox first and than put the DNA of it inside her. She went thru the finally stage of the experiment and can stay in the finally form for 4 weeks maxi. With training, she can stay in the finally form for months or even years. Glad my family is in allied with the Vongola family. They also made sure she can create barrier to protect her-self and once again, with training, she can protect anyone with it." Yume said as Xanxus and Tsuna's boyfriends weren't happy.

"Why can't we see her when she's out of there?" Xanxus said as he got mad at what Yume said to them.

"She needs time to get use to it. She has a different type of DNA in her and she needs to get use to it for 5 weeks maxi. After that, she's be fine as long as no one talks about the experiment or being kidnapped." Yume said as she went to get something.

"What's she getting?" Mukuro asked Gato as Yume came back with a raven before it transformed into a hand gun.

"Ravenlena was experimented on by the same people and they made sure she can transform into any weapon. I found a way to remove it and it became a raven bird. It listens to me only as it's my main weapon. I can use any kind of weapon as my dieing will flames can be used with anything." Yume said as she told Gata, Gato's girlfriend to keep an eye on her daughter as she goes to get her best friend.

Outside the place by the brick walls...

"How do we get in with all of them outside and with all these cameras?" Xanxus said before Yume gives Xanxus a glare for saying that.

"I helped everyone who got experiment in this place 10 years ago and I went back in to get the newly experiments out of there as they live with me as my family. Tsuna kept us a secret ever since she saw me go into my half-form." Yume said as she went into her half form.

"You're half white wolf?" Mukuro asked as he stares at Yume.

"Yeah, and my real name is Ani Marie Dragon-wolf. Yume is the name Tsuna gave me. The last name Dragon-wolf is because Dragon is the magical creature my family warship and wolf because wolves are the spiritual animal that my family have for a life time, so the fusion of the two animals created our last name." Yume said as everyone just look at her.

"Now, here's the blueprint. The room Tsuna is in is 5 rooms to the left on the top floor, as in the VIP spot as man use it to have fun with girls who have half animal parts to them. Tsuna wouldn't know about this." Yume said as Mukuro and Hibari went into rage while Xanxus just want to kill someone. Yume smiles inside her head.

'Glad Tsuna got these three because I'll let them hurt the guys who have her.' Yume thought before she moved the metal piece that's hiding the door to get inside the place.

"Let's go, you three. Oh and, you get the hurt them since I know those looks on you're faces." Yume said as she went in the door way first before the boys followed her down. Hibari, Mukuro and Xanxus had fun hurting the man before they found the door to where Tsuna is behind in, but they heard a scream of:

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TWO BOYFRIENDS AND I WON'T BETRAY THEM!" from Tsuna's mouth.

"Someone is trying to get her to give up hope as I know what's it like since this happened to me before. I still have the child since I can't put him up. He got some wolf blood and wolf parts in him." Yume said before Mukuro and Hibari just breaks down the door and attack the man that is on top of their woman.

Inside the room before Hibari and Mukuro breaks down the door...

Tsuna is trying to get a man that was 20 years older that her off as he got her completely naked and she is tied by her wrist to the pole in the room.

"LET ME GO! I GOT TWO BOYFRIENDS AND I WON'T BETRAY THEM!" Tsuna shouted at the man as he got closer to her innocence. Just as her mind was about to shatter, just as that horrible man was ready to steal the last of her innocence, Hibari and Mukuro had breaks into the room. Although normally not the ones to breaking things, those eyes, those eyes had glowed when they saw her tied up and that pervert molesting her. Tsuna had never—before nor since—seen Hibari and Mukuro attack someone like that, like some animal, a wild creature out to maul and rip to shreds. They might have even killed that guy, she along with Xanxus—who pulled his jacket off to cover her body with it—and Yume—who was trying to calm Tsuna down—weren't sure, because grabbed Mukuro hauled her up onto his own back, carried her to the car that is waiting outside with Xanxus's gang members, Squalo is driving the car, and Tsuna's other guardians along with Reborn and Bianchi, and let her stay safely in the backseat while Mukuro and Hibari ran off to assist Yume in rescuing the rest of the experimented people out of there. Tsuna's boyfriends had saved her from the worst of it, yet everything changed. Tsuna's world, her innocence and her sense of self were all shattered that day. Then when Hibari and Mukuro returned, bruised and blood splattered on their clothes, they brought some shirts and adult's pants they had pulled off a few of the guards. Tsuna frantically put all the clothes on, hiding her skin, then curled up in a shivering ball of fear while Hayato had her head on his laps with Takeshi rubbing her back to calm her down even more.

"It was the beginning of my problems with having my skin exposed and for a week after getting out did only could my mate and my lover who is the same as me, Dre—who was dragon DNA in him— could stay with me. The others heard rumors about what happened to their cute little blond-haired experimented mafia boss, they let me be. Dre was the only person I could turn to. For 8 weeks, Dre could be the only one who could hold me. Until I heard there was newly people beings being experimented on, and I busted in there and got them out. That's how I meant my daughter, Ravenlea." Yume said as Tsuna's guardians looked at her before they looked at Tsuna.

"Will it be the same with her?" Chrome asked as she let's Tsuna hold her hands.

"No, it will be much, much worse. She'll never leave the house, she'll never let someone hold her, she'll never let someone touch her—like a hug or a handshake— and she'll never, ever let anyone do anything with her like games and stuff." Yume said and everyone gasped at that.

"Come on, let's get her home. She needs some sleep." Reborn said as he hugs his daughter, who hugs back with tears coming out of her eyes, as her ears go flat against her head.

Back in Japan...

Reborn contented the ninth and told him Tsuna is safe, but needs time to her-self. The ninth came over to see her after 8 weeks of her being back in Japan.

"Old man, Tsuna is in the living room and don't ask why I'm here." Xanxus said as he shows the ninth to the living room.

"Tsuna, dear. Are you O.K?" The ninth said as he went closer to her, but stopped to let her look to him.

"Gramps, why did you come?" Tsuna asked the ninth as he got close enough to pet her on the head. "I came to see you because I was worried about you." The ninth said as he keeps petting Tsuna on the head. Tsuna went into her half form to show the ninth what happened to her before she went into the full form and than went back to being a human girl again.

"Reborn-chichi, I want to go to bed." Tsuna told Reborn before Reborn nods his head and Xanxus picks up Tsuna to bring her to her room to sleep. Mukuro and Hibari were inside her room while Tsuna sleeps. They moved to the bed and just get on it to let her have her space. It was morning when Tsuna saw her boyfriends were on her bed with their faces to her as if to let her know their there for her. Tsuna kissed them each on the cheeks before she got out of bed to go to the toilet. Mukuro and Hibari woke up and saw their girlfriend in a black turtleneck shirt on with black pants on—with a hole to let her 9 tails out when she goes into her half form—with black flats on her feet.

"Tsuna, where are you going?" Mukuro asked Tsuna as soft as he can trying not to make her filch.

"I'm going to be in the backyard." Tsuna said before she left the room with Mukuro and Hibari dressed. They got outside in the backyard and Hibari was shocked on how big the yard is.

"There's still some trees here and there, so I'm going to move them with Xanxus's help." Tsuna said as she went where Xanxus is and together got about half of the remaining trees out of the ground before they removed the roots. Hibari and Mukuro is wondering why remove the trees before they saw Tsuna chop the trees into logs before she chopped them into 4 pieces to put in the fireplace.

"You use them for fire wood, don't you?" Xanxus asked Tsuna as he grabs some of the wood Tsuna had chopped up.

"Yeah, it helps to use them like that. Some of the trees I crave things out of them and I use them to make things, like chairs and tables and sick trays and coffee tables and cutting boards. It's better that way than just using them for fire wood. I made sure the backyard is big in case we have a party like, New Years Day and Birthdays and Christmas and Halloween and Thanks Giving and St. Patrick's and Valentine and Easter and Mother's day and Father's day and Grandparent's day and Canada day—only because I got a Canadian friend in Canada and she's a mafia boss as well—and lastly Family day. I'm even thinking of making a kiddies pool for little kids to swim in, don't want them being drowned in the big kid's pool." Tsuna said as Xanxus looks at her before he smiles at her.

"Haha, you're really something and you care for you're family a lot." Xanxus said before he, Hibari and Mukuro brought the wood into the mansion.

"With two fire places in the mansion, Tsuna must of made sure the living room get's only 400 while the library room get's 400 as well. The rest is in the storage room in the second door to the right of the living room." Mukuro said as he went into the living room and put the fire wood down in the wood holder before Hibari and Xanxus did the same thing. The backyard got bigger in only 2 hours as there was 89,000,000 trees in the back yard before Tsuna brought the place and removed 85,000,000 trees after she moved in the place to make the backyard bigger to clean it up from weeds and animal poop before she cutted the trees in the front of the mansion as she made sure there was a drive way to go to the mansion and to leave the mansion as it's in a half circle as the other end of the circle is to a another gate that opens only to let the cars leave thru.

"Tsuna, how did you mange to stay so calm when you're parents weren't living with you? You know, you're real parents?" Vipper asked as he let's Tsuna hold him after her work in the backyard.

"Oh, um, I guess you can say they never got put in the ground." Tsuna said before she fall asleep with Vipper in her arms.

'Never got put in the ground? She kept the bodies to keep them near by? Guess that's why there's a password protective door in the mansion. I better get some sleep as well.' Vipper thought before he fall asleep with Xanxus looking before Xanxus puts a blanket on them and left the room. Tsuna woke up 9 hours later as it's 5:30 PM in the after-noon and she with Vipper, still in her arms, went down the stairs to finding her whole family is in the living room with the fire going.

"Ah, Tsuna. You're awake and you got Vipper with you." Takeshi said as he moves out of the boss chair for Tsuna to sit in. Tsuna sits in her chair that Takeshi warmed up for her and Vipper woke up when he felt Tsuna bend down to sit in her chair.

"Sorry, Vipper. I didn't mean to wake you up." Tsuna said as she hugs Vipper.

"It's O.K, a nap never hurts anyone." Vipper said as he moves out of Tsuna's hold to sit on the right arm rest.

"Tsuna, how are you feeling after a nap?" Hayato asked as he went to her right side with folders for her to sign.

"I'm fine, but what's this? Papers to sign?" Tsuna asked as she looks thru them and stops at the last one as she went bug eye at it.

"Huh? This one is buying more buildings!" Tsuna said as she was freaking out. "Yeah, Reborn's idea to buy more to make more money for the family you're looking after." Chrome said as she gives Tsuna a other folder to look at.

"Huh? AH! This is from the chop shop!" Tsuna said with shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, Mukuro and Hibari made sure you get every info on paper to make it easier for you." Ken said as Tsuna looks at her boyfriends before she had a look that would make a murderer get out of killing people for good.

"Hibari and Mukuro, can you two hold still for a moment?" Tsuna said as she sits the folder on the table and get up.

"Ah, Tsuna. It was to make it easier for you. We didn't think you would do it on a computer when we printed it from you're laptop to give it to you." Mukuro said as he and Hibari slowly backs away from Tsuna as she went into hyper mode with her eyes on them.

"Start running!" Xanxus said as he holds Tsuna back before she jumps at Hibari to punch him in the face.

"Ah! Hibari, let's go!" Mukuro said as he pulls Hibari and ran from the room before Tsuna manged to get a open wound on Xanxus's chest, which was about 40 inches deep, before she ran after both Mukuro and Hibari as they try to get away from their rage girlfriend.

* * *

Takeshi: That's chapter 4. Her friend said not to add the kidnap and the experiment thing in, but she couldn't. She want my readers to see a different side since she did say in the title that it was different than the anime or the mange. Enma will be showing up after the Future Arc which is chapter 6 or 7, she don't know which Chapter but she'll let you know when.

Hibari: Where's Annie?

Takeshi: Hehe, got to go. **Runs for his life with Hibari running after him**

Reborn: Annie doesn't own KHR. If she did, she would make sure that everyone were friends and no one would get killed.


	6. AN

Annie: Hi, everyone. I read a review and they were shock on how many babies Tsuna had. They said she couldn't have that many babies for her body needs to recover from the first time having kids. To make it easier for them and my readers: each child is a different age and Tsuna does have a break from each pregnancy she has. The age of the children are as follows below this.

The triples:

Mubana Sawada Rokudo Hibari: 10 years old, the first oldest and brother to Tsukari and Hiunro

Tsukuri Sawada Rokudo Hibari: 10 years old, the second oldest and brother to Mubana and Hiunro

Hiunro Sawada Rokudo Hibari: 10 years old, the third oldest and brother to Tsukari and Mubana

The youngest (Triple twins):

Nana Sawada Rokudo Hibari: 6 years old, twin to Sarah

Sarah Sawada Rokudo Hibari: 6 years old, twin to Nana

Giotto Sawada Rokudo Hibari: 6 years old, twin to Kokoro

Kokoro Sawada Rokudo Hibari: 6 years old, twin to Giotto

Drealena Sawada Rokudo Hibari: 6 years old, twin to Frederick

Frederick Sawada Rokudo Hibari: 6 years old, twin to Drealena

The babies (Double twins and one baby):

Iemitsu Sawada Rokudo Hibari: 8 months old, the first oldest and brother to Timoteo, Alaude and Daimon Spade

Timoteo Sawada Rokudo Hibari: 8 moths old, the second oldest and brother to Iemitsu, Alaude and Daimon Spade

Alaude Sawada Rokudo Hibari: 8 months old, the third oldest and the brother to Iemistsu, Timoteo and Daimon Spade

Daimon Spade Sawada Rokudo Hibari: 8 months old, the fourth oldest and the brother to Iemistsu, Timoteo and Alaude

Soul Sawada Rokudo Hibari: 8 months old, the youngest sibling of Iemitsu, Timoteo, Alaude and Daimon Spade

Annie: Tsuna in that time (The future) did a fake death and left Mukuro and Hibari to look after the children for everyone, even the children, knew about it. Now for Tsuna having three last names: Tsunayoshi Sawada Rokudo Hibari. Keeping her last name, she accepted Mukuro's and Hibari's last name, after their wedding, to make it fair for them as they have her's and each others last name making Mukuro and Hibari: Mukuro Rokudo Sawada Hibari and Kyoya Hibari Sawada Rokuro. By doing this, each keep their last name, but gains their lovers last name as while. People think Tsuna is hurting them by being with them both, but the truth is Tsunayoshi Swada is in love with them both and wouldn't hurt their feelings as Mukuro and Hibari had falling for each other as well after they had a couple of dates with Tsuna and save her from the laboratory she was brought to. So, I hope this had helped with some things in the story you guys didn't understand about. If you are confused about something in the story, you may PM me about and I'll explain it to you. Ja ne until the next chapter.


	7. Up against Reborn friends

Annie: Here's chapter 6. Sorry for not updating my other stories. Some of my readers didn't review them and I would like it if they did so I know if I should continue the on going ones or not. This this the fight against the babies or if it helps to make sure one of them (Viper or Racer (The baby with the helmet on all the time)) doesn't try and hurt me, arcobalenos.

Tsuna: Why is the fight all in one day?!

Annie: There not all in one day, only 3 fights per day. Reborn is the last one and you take him on alone in you're 4 year old self which I'll explain in the story when we get to Reborn's fight. The rest of the days is training to get stronger.

Reborn: Enjoy the story.

* * *

Day 1: 3 matches

Everyone (Mukuro, Chrome, Ken and Chikusa went to Namimori high to be with everyone else) was eating their lunch on the rooftop of the school when two babies showed up and before anyone could react to it, the babies pulled guns at them and fired that them making them move away from each other.

"Colonnello! Lal! That's enough and put those guns away!" Tsuna shouted at them and the babies looked shocked by this.

"How did you know our names?" Colonnello asked as he doesn't know how she knows his and his sensei's name.

"Chichi told me and you better have a good reason for trying to kill us." Tsuna said as Reborn walks to Colonnello to talk to him.

"Who's your father?" Colonnello asked before Reborn got in front of him.

"Me and she's not my real daughter. Adopted daughter." Reborn said calmly as if it's a normal thing to say as Colonnello and Lal freaked out and don't know what to do.

"Why take her in as your own?!" Colonello shouted at him as tried to hit Reborn if Tsuna didn't pick Reborn up and hold him in her arms.

"Don't you dare try and hurt chichi!" Tsuna shouted at Colonnello as he backs away from her as she has a killer look on her face.

"She's pregnant and she goes bonkers if one of her family member gets hurt or is about to get killed." Mukuro said as both Lal and Colonnello look at Tsuna with shock on their face. The others showed up and no one knows who the others are, expect Viper.

"Master!" I-pin said before she ran to a braided hair baby that is Chinese, who hugged her back.

"Hey, I-pin. I see you're doing great with your new family." Fon, the chinese baby said, but I-pin shakes her head.

"Master is I-pin's family too! Master must become part of the family!" I-pin said to Fon and Tsuna smiled at that.

"I don't mind him joining the family, I-pin. But it's his choose if he wants to be part of the family or not. Hmm? *Gasps before she growled like a red fox* Not her again." Tsuna said before a girl showed up on the rooftop in a top that shows her belly off and shorts that go to the kneel with high heels.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Little baby Tsuna. I see you're all grown up." The girl said with a smirk on her face.

"And pregnant with triplets, if you don't mind Nel-ko-shu." Tsuna said as she sounds out the name of the girl.

"Ahahaha, you? Pregnant? Yeah right, you little brat. You're not even ready to have a family yet." Nelkoshu said as she laughs at Tsuna, but Tsuna doesn't look like she's joking around and Nelkoshu just freaked out.

"What?! You're not kidding? Damn it, Tsunayoshi! You can fucking die! The percentages of teenager girls dieing during birth is 70% and you could die!" Nelkoshu said and Tsuna knows she's worried about her.

"Look, Nelkoshu-san, you may of been my baby-sitter when mom and dad gone out on date nights. But you don't have to worry about me. Besides that, when were you going to tell me you marrying Dino-onii-chan and going to be part of the mafia?" Tsuna said and Nelkoshu blushed at it before Tsuna smiles at her before Dino shows up on the school rooftop and saw his wife-to-be is talking with Tsuna. Tsuna saw Dino on the rooftop and he was looking at both her and Nelkoshu.

"What's going on here? Someone isn't telling me something here. Tsuna? Nelkoshu? Would any of you like to explain to me what's going on here?" Dino asked before both Tsuna and Nelkoshu look at each other before nodding to each other.

"No way, hozay!" Both Tsuna and Nelkoshu said at the same time making Dino have a begging face and is on his kneels in front of the two girls begging them, which shocked the man there as they never seen a man beg like that and it will hurt his man pride after woulds, to tell him.

"Please, please, please tell me! I'll do anything you two want!" Dino begged them, even added puppy-eye looks to it with dog ears and tail shocking the man even more, and Tsuna whispers into Nelkoshu's ear of what Dino could do for them to which made Nelkoshu smirk at Dino.

"Anything?" Nelkoshu asked as Dino nods his head at her before he saw her face with a smirk.

"Then, you have to go shopping with me, Tsuna, Shukolen (Twin sister to Shuke) and Shuke (Twin sister to Shukolen) at the mall. And you're paying for everything we want! No if's ands or buts, mister or do you want me to pin you to the bed and have me way with you before you start calling me mistress?" Nelkoshu said with the smirk still on her face making Tsuna laugh at what she said after what she told her they could do to Dino while Dino and every male on the rooftop is freaking out by what Nelkoshu had just said.

"Yes ma'." Dino said, defeated, like a servant to his or her mistress and the two girls were laughing at him.

"I better make sure the girl I marry doesn't do that to me." Xanxus said as he looks to Dino's wife-to-be with fear on his face.

"I got a funny feeling that is was Tsuna's idea to make Dino do that." Viper said as everyone looks to Tsuna with scared and fear on their faces.

"Let's have all the matches today since it will make it much better." Tsuna said as she looks to her father to see if it's O.K to do it that way.

"I don't mind. Guys?" Reborn said as his friends nods their heads.

"I don't mind. " Fon said as he looks to the others to see if they are ready to fight.

"Who's going first?" Viper asked before Colonnello said he'll go first.

"Hayato, let's go." Tsuna said before Viper used his mist powers to change the location from the school rooftop to a beach where there is enough room for everyone to be out of the way when battles happen. Colonnello was having a hard time with Hayato and Tsuna for 15 minutes 'cause Tsuna and Hayato were not fighting together, but Tsuna is the back up when Hayato gets ready for another attack. Colonnello almost got hit by Hayato's bombs with Tsuna's fire on them to wound Colonnello, but he moved out of the way just before they landed near him. Colonnello felt him-self frozen as he couldn't move and got hit by Hayato's bombs with fire on them as he got by them.

"The winners are Hayato and Tsuna." Lal said as she was shocked that her student had lose to them.

"Tsuna, we won and got one of the seals." Hayato said as he gave Tsuna a gently hug to which Mukuro and Hibari had a killing aura around them which made Hayato feel uncomfortable until Tsuna looked at them with a smirk on her face making both of them know that Tsuna is going to do things to them after all the matches are over as they sweat badly at the look Tsuna is giving them making Reborn laugh in his mind at their faces.

"They can't win against me!" Racer, the helmet wearing baby said before Tsuna got very angry at him with a giant huge angry tick mark on top of her head, making everyone even Racer scared for their lives and with one kick to put him in the air and one punch to send him flying in the air, Racer was sent flying until he hit a rock and shocked everyone by that one punch.

"Never get Tsuna angry as she has mood swings right now." Reborn said with a smirk on his face as everyone freaked out by that as pregnant woman get mood swings when they are pregnant.

"I'm scared of her now, but will go up against her next." Viper said as he got in front of Tsuna.

"Chrome, help me out here please." Tsuna said as Chrome got in front of Tsuna as Chrome made a mist flame barrier before Viper attacked and Tsuna's flames went to the barrier to make it even more stronger.

"Barrier combined with both Mist and Sky flames? Not bad, but will it work if the attacker is attacking from behind?" Viper said as a clone of him as behind Tsuna and Chrome, but before it could attack them Tsuna made a huge giant snake show up and everyone was trying to finger out what can of snake it is.

"Don't look into it's yellow eyes or else you're dead." Tsuna said before the snake went and attack Viper which the snake had badly wound Viper.

"Tsuna won her third match." Lal said before Reborn caught Tsuna in his arms after he took a pill to go into his true form.

"I think that's enough for one day. Three more for tomorrow wouldn't hurt anyone, right?" Reborn said as his friends freaked out as his in his true self.

"Reborn, how did you..." Lal was too shock to finish before Reborn answered her unfinished question.

"Tsuna created pills for me to take and I go into what you see right now. Everyone is staying with Tsuna as there is lots of room for everyone." Reborn said before he carried Tsuna home and told Hibari to excuse them for the rest of the school day and the whole week as Tsuna is going to be busy for the whole week.

Day 2: 3 more matches...

Tsuna woke up in her bed with Hibari and Mukuro on each of her sides as Lambo is sleeping on her chest with a smile on his face.

"Tsuna, you're awake. I was about to wake you up." Lal said as she as at the end of the bed.

"With what? You're gun or you slapping my face? I don't think Mukuro, Hibari or chichi would like that." Tsuna said as she picks up Lambo and gets over Mukuro to get out of bed. Mukuro and Hibari woke up seeing Tsuna up with a crib for 5 babies to fit in before she slides down to her kneels with Lambo in her arms holding a pill bottle for her to get her strength back.

"Tsuna, did you make this for the babies? You need to rest more before you go up against three more arcobalenos today. Reborn's match is tomorrow and you're going up against him alone." Mukuro said as he picks Tsuna up in his arms to carry her down stairs to get something to eat for her and the babies.

"Child, good morning." Reborn said to Tsuna as she smiles and giggles at her father.

"Morning, chichi and everyone. Sorry for sleeping the whole day away yesterday." Tsuna said as Mukuro puts her in the chair at the head of the table with Reborn and Xanxus on each of her sides.

"Don't worry about it, Tsuna. You needed the rest anyway plus we were looked up at what you should be eating when you're pregnant and we made it for you to eat. Even thought it's too much for you to eat." Takashi said as Tsuna saw food in front of her which she smiled at them.

"Don't worry, sometimes I eat more than I should be eating. So this isn't new to me." Tsuna said before she started to eat the food in front of her with Reborn thinking he should call the 9th and let him know about Tsuna being pregnant, but then thought against it as the 9th will want the babies to be aborted. Tsuna finished her breakfast and was outside enjoying the warm air and gently winds blowing her hair out of her face. When Fon went to get her for the next match, he heard someone humming and found Tsuna sitting on a swing that is tied to a giant oak tree in her backyard, which has a swimming pool which at one end is only 10 cms deep while it goes deeper to the other end which is 100 cms deep, with her humming a song that he never heard of before she started to sing it.

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme; Remember me to the one who lives there, For once she was a true love of her to make me a cambric shirt, Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme; Sewn without seams or fine needlework, If she would be a true love of her to wash it in yonder well, Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme; Where never spring water or rain ever fell, And she shall be a true lover of her to dry it on yonder thorn, Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme; Which never bore blossom since Adam was born, Then she shall be a true lover of he has asked me questions three, Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme; I hope he'll answer as many for me Before she shall be a true lover of him to buy me an acre of land, Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme; Between the salt water and the sea sand, Then she shall be a true lover of him to plough it with a ram's horn, Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme; And sow it all over with one pepper corn, And she shall be a true lover of him to sheer't with a sickle of leather, Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme; And bind it up with a peacock she shall be a true lover of him to thrash it on yonder wall, Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme, And never let one corn of it fall, Then she shall be a true lover of he has done and finished his, sage, rosemary, and thyme: Oh, tell him to come and he'll have his shirt, And she shall be a true lover of mine." Tsuna finished the song before she saw Fon on her right shoulder looking at her with a smile.

"Like the song?" Tsuna asked Fon as he nods his head at her.

"I never knew you could sing." Fon said as he and Tsuna head back to the mansion for Tsuna's 4th, 5th and 6th match of the day. Tsuna is up against Fon with I-pin as back up.

"I'm not going to go easy, you know?" Fon said as he gets ready to attack Tsuna, but something isn't right. Tsuna doesn't look ready to fight yet I-pin is.

'What's going on?' Fon thought to himself before he saw a blurry figure run from behind I-pin. 10 seconds later, he felt Tsuna's hand on his back which made him look behind him and saw Tsuna was there.

"Wide open." Tsuna said before she throws him in the air and lifts I-pin up in the air by her hands. I-pin landed around kick to Fon's back sending him down to the ground. Fon got up and he looks confuse by something as he looks at Tsuna before he looks at Reborn.

"Speed of the red fox. That's how I got behind you. I-pin." Tsuna said as I-pin attack Fon from behind and sent him flying to Tsuna as she gets her attack ready to hit him.

'What's she doing?' Fon thought before he saw Tsuna glowing and she punched him to the ground. Fon was knock out from that one punch and Tsuna won her 4th match before she took a 4 hour break as her next one isn't here yet. 4 hours later, Tsuna was still on the swing when a long black hair woman showed up.

"Is it O.K to sit beside you?" The woman asked as Tsuna nods her head before the woman sat down on the swing beside Tsuna.

"My name is Aria. What's yours?" The woman named Aria said as Tsuna told her her name, but got confused about something.

"It's Tsuna. How did you get into my backyard?" Tsuna asked Aria as Aria looks at Tsuna.

"I'm the same as Reborn, but I'm the Sky Arcobaleno. I'm the next one you're going up against." Aria said as Tsuna looks at the woman.

"You don't look like chichi and the others." Tsuna said as Aria looks confused by what Tsuna said.

"Chichi?"

"Reborn adopted me after I told him about me losing my parents. He looked after me like a father would with his child. I really like it when he calls me child, it makes me happy and it makes me want to keep chichi around me longer even if I do get married in the future, I want him to be around more." Tsuna said as she looks at the sun and she didn't know that Reborn was in the tree above her head with Aria knowing his there.

"I see. Then do you mind going up against me now?" Aria asked Tsuna as Tsuna nods her head.

"Sure." Tsuna said as she got up from the swings and got ready to go up against Aria. Aria and Tsuna fought for 2 hours and none of them are giving up. Everyone came and saw Tsuna is already fighting her next match and is cheering her on. Tsuna won her fight and Aria stayed to see the other two fights. Verde was the next one and he got a look that says: You're gonna wish I wasn't next. But Tsuna didn't get scared by the look, in fact it mad her angry and the match starts. Verde tries to wound Tsuna, but Tsuna moves to fast and got behind him and uses X-Burner on him and he got .

"The last match will be tomorrow. Tsuna, that means..." Reborn said as Tsuna just nods for Reborn to know she's ready to win against him. Everyone is asleep, but Tsuna as she got to her swing and sits down on it before she push herself on it. Tsuna remembers her mother, she always sings to calm Tsuna down at night and Tsuna remembers the song her mother use to sing to her.

"The flowers bloom in spring. Oh, the sky spreads in summer, they're engraved and sparkling, in my heart. Rain falls in the morning, even on a day when I shut the window. The light overflowing to my chest, is from above the clouds. Joy and sorrow. I hold everything close while I'm walking, they're things that firmly join. My hand and your hand together. Autumn is at the waterside, winter lurks at the treetop. There's a boundless kindness deep in the world. Every time when night comes, let's offer a prayer, let's quietly greet the day to come tomorrow. Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away guides me as if it smiles, as if it sings, the sound of wind echoes. Joy and sorrow. I hold everything close while I'm walking, they're things that firmly join. My hand and your hand together." Tsuna finished singing the song before she saw Primo and his guardians with him.

"Heard someone singing and I figure we come to see who it was. I never thought you could sing like that." Giotto said as he stands beside Tsuna as the others sit by the tree, through Alaude sits on the other swing.

"I'm glad you guys like it. My mom use to sing me that song to calm me down when I can't sleep." Tsuna said before her face went sad and painful shocking Giotto and his guardians.

"But it ended when her and dad got shot in front of me and I saw a gun near dad. I didn't know what I was doing and I just shot two hitman that were sent to kill me and my parents. I didn't think, I just acted and I killed two people." Tsuna said with tears coming down her face before Lampo wrap the tears away with his hands.

"Tsuna, it's not you're fault. You saved your-self by shooting those two man. Don't blame your-self for it." Giotto said as Tsuna looks up at him.

"Will you watch my match against Reborn, my new father?" Tsuna asked them all before they looked at Giotto to see if they can.

"I don't see why not as long as all 6 of you behave." Giotto said before he looks Tsuna in the face. Tsuna was happy and she smiled at Giotto making him blush at her smile which made his guardians smile or smirk at him.

Day 3: Reborn vs Tsuna...

Everyone was up and ready to see the match of Reborn and Tsuna. Reborn took a pill to go into his true form while Tsuna is putting her gloves on.

"Don't hold back, you two." Lal said as she moves out of the way before Tsuna went and punch Reborn in the stomach which made him gasps at how strong that punch was. Reborn tried to shot at Tsuna, not to hurt her but to make her move away from him long enough to get his breath back to normal.

"That punch was so strong that Reborn needs to catch his breath." Lal said as she is shocked that Tsuna has this much strength inside her. Tsuna went up to Reborn to do a side kick at his stomach to push him away from her before she went for another punch, this time for the face. Reborn caught the punch in time before it landed a hit on his face. Reborn tries to find a way to get at Tsuna, but no luck as she moves to fast for him to try and attack her.

"Tsuna, you're moving to fast. You'll tire out if you keep it up." Reborn said and Tsuna stops in front of him before she punches him in the stomach by close range. Reborn felt it, but hid the pain to make it look like he got use to it before he hit Tsuna in the back of the head hard enough to knock her out. Tsuna was about to go down if she didn't active the second experiment inside her which made her go into a 4 year old girls body.

"Damn it! They put more than one experiment inside her!" Reborn said before little Tsuna jumps up and kicks him in the face shocking everyone.

"Shit! Tsuna can do that even when she was a 4 year old?!" Hayato said as he was shocked by this before Tsuna did a round kick to the back of Reborn's neck.

"Wao, never ever get Tsuna like that or else you'll never win against her." Hibari said as he looks shocked at his and Mukuro's girlfriend as Mukuro stands behind him scared of Tsuna right now. Reborn lose to Tsuna after she did a house kick to his back and a round kick to the face before Tsuna went back to normal seeing everyone looking at her.

"What?" Tsunna said as everyone looks away from her making her angry.

"What!" Tsuna shouted at them as they flinched at her shout.

"We didn't know how to say this, but: What was that?" Fon said as everyone looked at him before looking at Tsuna.

"I can make my body go into a 4 year old girl's body and no, I can't jump up and kick someone in the face when I was 4 years old, not until I was 8 years old." Tsuna said before everyone freaks out.

"You're never going to use that again!" Hibari and Mukuro shouted together with everyone before Tsuna looks angry at all of them.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Tsuna said in a 'Don't tell me what to do!' sort of tone as everyone backs away from Tsuna before they all ran away from her as she attacks them all at the same time making Giotto and his guardians laugh at them from the trees where Tsuna was sitting last night.

(Time skip: 5 days later)

Tsuna and her family got ready to go back to the future, but Tsuna feels like something is wrong and doesn't know how to say it. She left it in the back of her mind for now until they win against their enemy. There in the future, they saw three people who welcomed them back and they don't know who they are.

"Mukuro-sama, it's nice to meet you again. Through I wish you weren't protecting you're pregnant girlfriend than we could of had a match." The boy with green hair and a frog hat on his head said before Mukuro looked confused.

"This is Fran, he's you're student as well as Vipers. He has mist flames and is the mist guardian to you're children, well one of them that is." The man with the glasses said as he and his friend tells everyone they were gone for 7 months in this time line. Everyone did more training for the fight ahead of them and Tsuna still feels like something is wrong and told Reborn about it.

"We'll be careful then and if it's a trap, than we won't do a thing." Reborn said and Tsuna sighs in relief at that. Tsuna felt the babies inside her kicking as if they were playing soccer inside her. Lambo and I-pin could be found with Tsuna when she takes a nap every 4 hours since she has been getting tired as of lately. Mukoru and Hibari didn't like the idea of Tsuna sleep every 4 hours, but with the babies inside her she has to sleep. They take a nap with her even if Lambo and I-pin is joining them, Lambo and I-pin calls her mama for some reasoning which will change the relationship of them from older/younger siblings to mother/child in the future and that would be hard for Tsuna to call Lambo and I-pin her child. Tsuna woke up after 4 hours and went for a walk to the kitchen to get something to eat and found Reborn in the kitchen.

"Chichi?"

"Made you food."

"Thanks." Tsuna started to eat while she remembered something.

"Chichi?"

"Yes, child?"

"I had a dream and in it, I was a grown-up with more than what my future self had in this time line."

"Wha?"

"Not only that...I felt like I had them before I meet Mukuro and Hibari-san...like I was raped or something."

"Another timeline. Hmm. We better make sure you're safe for now on then."

"Hai, chichi."

* * *

Annie" That's chapter 6. I'm going to change the style of the stories, so you're going to have to wait until that is all done. I'm going to do an Naruto story, but I want to get the second and third chapter ready. I also changed a bit in the story and once again, if you see any info that belonged to an different story I had the same ideas for it, just in a different way. Ja ne.

Hibari: FOUND YOU!

Annie: EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! *Runs for her life while Tsuna takes over*

Tsuna: Annie will see you in the seventh chapter, nina.

Reborn: Review.


End file.
